History Partners
by BB-loverr
Summary: What would happen if Booth & Brennan met in high school back when she didn't protect herself with logic and rational thoughts? Back when the line didn't exist? BxB, HxA Some M rated chapters. R&R please
1. The Fall

**AN:** Yes the whole Bones crew in High school has been done before but I just couldn't resist doing my own version. Review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones.

* * *

"We will never leave you Tempe." Her brother hugged her tightly along with her loving mother and father; they were all laughing and enjoying the family moment. It felt so real, that was until she heard an annoying sound. "BEEP…BEEP…BEEP."

Temperance Brennan groaned as she hit the snooze button, those six words replaying in her head over and over. It was not fair! Normal 16 year old girls did not have to wake up at 4:30 a.m. to clean their house for their foster parents, but then again normal 16 year olds did not have foster parents.

She flung the sheets off the bed and planted her feet on the ground with a loud thump, today was going to be awful; it was the first day of school. Temperance would be starting her junior year at a new school, one her 'loving' foster parents picked out. Technically she was supposed to be a sophomore but she had started school at a younger age.

It had only been a month since the Perez's took her under their wing. They seemed just like your average couple who took in a foster child because they could not get pregnant, and they were very loving towards Tempe….at first. After the second week of living there she had been given a list of duties to do every day before Mr. Perez got home; wash, dry, and put away the dishes, clean the windows and mirrors, vacuum all rooms, and tidy up anything out of place. Everything was going okay until Mr. Perez had a bad day at work and back handed Temperance. After smacking her he sent her to her room without dinner, he said she was being punished because her chores weren't done fast enough. Since school began she would now have to do her chores in the morning if she wanted them done before he got home, and she definitely did.

After finishing up her chores Temperance stepped into the shower to try to make herself calm down; she knew kids were going to ignore her, and pick on her for being a foster child. She let the cool water hit her skin and she had to admit that it helped a little, stepping out she wrapped the towel around her body and reached for her clothes. Since it was chilly outside she wore a semi-thin black sweater with a hood attached to it along with a pair of dark denim jeans and flat black furry boots that reached halfway up her calves. After two weeks at her new foster home Mrs. Perez made her throw out her old clothing and took her on a huge shopping spree, picking out all her new clothes. Temperance was not too fond of the idea of wearing these clothes, they just weren't her. Over the past few weeks she came to like her new clothes somewhat but still found some of them to be too flashy.

She walked to her bathroom and as her hair dried she very lightly applied eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of tan eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop out even more. She left her hair down natural like she usually did with her soft auburn curls stopping at the middle of her breasts.

Temperance grabbed her bag realizing it was 6:40 and school started at 7:10; she didn't know how long it would take for her to walk to school from their house.

When she reached school it was 6:54 so she headed straight for the office to grab her books and schedule. Her foster parents refused to take her to registration because they had more important things to do. After getting four large text books and a schedule with a bunch of room numbers she did not recognize, she started wandering the hall looking for her first class; History with Mr. Jacobs in room 207 building 4.

While reading her class schedule and walking up the stairs she lost her footing; her boot missed a step. She shot her hands out hoping to limit most of the damage to her hands. Instead of feeling the cold rough concrete, Temperance felt warm hands catch her and hold her up right. She turned her head to see who was holding her. The first thing she noticed were his big gorgeous brown eyes, and for a minute she could not stop starring into them, they were so soft and inviting. Finally taking a step back she took a better look at the guy that had saved her; he was wearing light ripped denim jeans, a long white and light blue plaid button down with a white tee underneath. His hair was dark brown and his bone structure was superb. He was gorgeous.

After what seemed liked minutes of her starring at him but was actually only seconds he spoke up. "Are you okay?"

Before she could reply she saw a large group of jocks stop ahead of them and turn around. "Hey man you coming?"

He turned around to the group. "Yeah just give me a second."

Turning back to face her he repeated. "Are you okay?"

Oh just great he was one of those guys; a jock. At her last school with her last foster family jocks always tormented her by calling her names, bumping into her, and not to mention the one that lead her on only to have a good laugh with his friends.

No she was not going through that again. "I am just fine."

He could definitely detect a hint of annoyance in her voice. She bent down to gather her books but he beat her to it. "You sure?" He said handing her back her books.

"Why do you even care?" Without waiting for a response she turned around and walked to her class.

"Uhm Mr. Jacobs class is the other way." He pointed his finger in the right direction and gave her back her schedule.

She turned around without looking at him. "I can walk you there if you like; it's my first class too." Temperance had no choice if she wanted to get to class on time, so she just nodded her head and walked beside the new boy.

They arrived to class and he took an empty seat next to hers. She tried her best to avoid starring at him and listen to what Mr. Jacobs was saying.

"You will be assigned one partner by me and that will be your partner for the rest of year for whenever we do projects. No exceptions." He continued writing on the board as the class whined in protest.

He set the chalk down and began randomly pairing off teams by their last names. "Abbott and Aldrich, Allen and Andres, Booth and Brennan..."

Temperance stopped paying attention once she heard her last name; she looked around to try figure out who her partner was.

"Seeley Booth put away your cell phone before I take it." Mr. Jacob's eyes were now directed at the boy that had saved her from falling, the jock, the one who walked her to class, and the one who was now her History partner for the year.

* * *

**AN:** Love it? Hate it? I actually find I like writing this story so let me know if I should continue. Also keep in mind I wrote this very late. I LOVE REVIEWS thanks :)


	2. The Punch

**AN**: Okay so I want you to get an idea of Booth's back story, I changed it just a tad to fit the story better.. I should've put in last chapter but I didn't. This is the first day up to where I left off with Brennan's day. Oh and thanks for all the story alerts and reviews, keep them coming :)

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully I don't own Bones because then the show probably wouldn't be near as good.

* * *

Seeley Booth laid in bed wide awake; he couldn't get to sleep that night. He was out with his friends earlier that day while his dad was gone. He wanted to get home before him but his dad got their first and he was drunk, really drunk. Whenever his dad drank he was his personal punching bag, and his dad drank a lot. He would retaliate but he knew his younger brother would then suffer just like he did when Seeley wasn't home last night. His brother Jared was thrown into the wall and punched so hard in his stomach that he threw up, which he was forced to clean up. Seeley felt awful, if he would have been home that day then his dad would have hit him instead of Jared. It wasn't fair, why couldn't have a normal teenage life where his dad didn't beat him senseless and his mom didn't pretend everything was okay when it wasn't.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout all times you told me, you're so full of doubt, You just can't let it be" Seeley lightly slammed his head against his headboard as he turned his alarm off. Time for the first day of his junior year, he wasn't nervous because he was very popular being the captain of the varsity football team. He also played other sports like hockey, basket ball, and he even boxed.

He got out of bed lazily and went straight for the shower; he let the water relax him for a little while. When he got out of the shower he went to his closet to decide what to wear. He grabbed a pair of light ripped jeans, a long sleeve light blue and white plaid shirt, and a plain white shirt to go underneath, along with a pair of white sneakers. After getting dressed he went in to the bathroom and applied some jell in hair and gave it the tasseled look.

It was getting late so he grabbed his keys and bag and went to make sure Jared was ready. He found Jared dressed sitting on his bed looking bummed. Jared had a purple mark on his face from his father's beating yesterday and Seeley once again felt horribly guilty.

He went and stood in front of his brother. "It's not that bad, if anyone asks say you were in a fight with a big guy and you took him down and that's the only hit he got in. Don't worry I'll back your story up; it'll be fine." He tried giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Jared smiled back.

They got to school around 6:50 and Seeley was immediately surrounded by his friends. They decided to stop and talk to coach if they had time but as they were walking up the stairs he couldn't help but notice a beautiful girl starring intently at her schedule. Seeley could instantly tell she was new because he knew just about everybody at the school and he would have remembered her face. As she was walking her boot missed a step and he reacted in a second catching her with his arms. She felt so soft under his hands; he loved the feeling of her in his arms. She turned around in his arms and her incredible blue eyes left him speechless; normally he would have already asked if she was okay and introduced himself but he was lost in her eyes. She took a step back and he got a better look at her and she was absolutely breathtaking. She wasn't like other girls at this school who wore heavy makeup and miniskirts; she just had this natural beauty to her. He looked at the way she was dressed, she had on a thin black sweater with a hood, dark denim jeans, along with black furry boots.

After realizing he probably looked like a perv starring her up and down he found his voice again. "Are you okay?"

Seeley saw his friends stop at the stairs after realizing that he was no longer with them. "Hey man you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a second." He didn't know why but he found himself not wanting to leave her side.

He turned back to face her and repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I am just fine." She shot back and he could definitely tell she was annoyed.

Seeley thought for sure that she must of saw him checking her out but he couldn't help himself. He saw her bending down to pick up her books but he was faster and grabbed them before her. "You sure?" He said handing them back to her.

Her blue eyes turned to stone before him. "Why do you even care?"

She turned around and started towards her class; at least what she thought was her class. "Uhm Mr. Jacobs class is the other way." He pointed his finger in the right direction and handed her back her schedule after noticing it still on the ground when she went to walk to class.

"I can walk you there if you like; it's my first class too." He really hoped she said yes but didn't know why because after all she wasn't even being nice.

She nodded her head and they walked to class in silence, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by making small talk; he could tell she was anxious about today.

They got to class on time and he took a seat next her. He tried his best not to stare at her and focus on what Mr. Jacobs was saying.

"You will be assigned one partner by me and that will be your partner for the rest of year for whenever we do projects. No exceptions." He continued writing on the board as the class whined in protest.

He set the chalk down and began randomly pairing off teams by their last names. "Abbott and Aldrich, Allen and Andres, Booth and Brennan..."

Before he could look around to wonder who his partner was, he got a text from his friend Chris asking about football practice and he went to reply.

"Seeley Booth put away your cell phone before I take it." Mr. Jacob's eyes were glaring at him. Aw just great on the first day he already managed to get caught with his cell phone out.

AN: Okay now that you know a little more about Booth the story now picks up after Brennan figures out Booth is her history partner. Sorry that it wasn't in the first chapter.

Temperance Brennan was highly annoyed with the fact the Seeley Booth the gorgeous jock was now her history partner.

Mr. Jacobs blabbered on about himself for the half hour of the class; telling students' things about him that they didn't care to hear.

"Alright settle down class as our first project of the year I would you to pick a person from the list provided and research who they were, what they did, how they changed history, and so on. I am passing out a rubric sheet for you to see the details." He started walking around placing a sheet on each desk occupying a student.

"Mr. Jacobs who is Temperance Brennan?" Seeley asked but was all most certain it was the girl he saved from hitting the stairs.

Mr. Jacobs turned his head towards Seeley. "I believe she is sitting right next to you." He motioned a hand towards the direction Temperance was sitting.

He smiled and held out his hand to her. "Hello Temperance, I'm Se-" She wouldn't even let him finish his name.

"Yeah I heard it the first time; you're Seeley Booth."

He had to admit her tone was becoming a little irritating. What did he do wrong? He stopped her from tripping on the stairs, and even walked her to class and she has been nothing but snippy.

He ignored her tone for now, looking at the list in front of him. "So who do you want to do our project on?"

She looked over the list and couldn't decide who to choose. "You pick."

"How about Rachel Carson?"

Temperance was a little surprised that he picked a female environmentalist. "Sure." She heard the bell indicating class was over so she gathered her stuff and hurried out the door without a goodbye.

Seeley gathered his stuff before heading out the door but was stopped by his friend Josh. "Hey man who was the chick you were sitting with? I've never seen her before."

"Her name is Temperance, shes new."

"Oh well she had a hell of a body, imagine her naked." Josh had a huge grin on face while Seeley felt the need to slap him but he had no idea why. Him and his friends always talked about hot girls.

Without saying a word to his friend he walked out of class.

While walking to his next class he was stopped by Jasmine Russell, she was captain of the cheerleading team and had a thing for Seeley. Jasmine walked over and flung herself on him. "OMG! I haven't seen you in forever."

Seeley silently groaned. He had to admit Jasmine was attractive in a way but it just didn't appeal to him, and he didn't really like her but he was a gentleman. "Yeah the whole summer, hey look I got to get to math I'll see you later." He slipped out of her hug and walked to math.

During math he found himself barely paying attention to Mr. Lewis and instead thinking about Temperance. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He knew there was something different about her, but he didn't know what. He was happy when class was over and it was time for lunch.

Some of his friends from the football, hockey, basketball, and the cheerleading team were sitting at a table and called his name. He took a seat next to his friend Chris and started talking to him when he heard Jasmine say. "Isn't that the girl the Perez's adopted?" She pointed her boney index finger towards a table with a girl sitting alone reading. Everyone turned to look and Seeley instantly recognized the girl as Temperance.

"Oh yeah, aye Seeley isn't she the chick from history?"

"Yeah that's her." Seeley wished they would drop it because he knew what they would say.

Zach eyed her down. "She's kind of hot."

"Really hot." Mike blurted.

"Seeley you should so tap that. She'd probably be easy."

Before Seeley could say anything Jasmine interrupted. "Hello guys were right here and can hear everything your saying." She motioned a hand at her and her friends. "Besides she is so not pretty, I mean just look at her shes so plain and boring looking."

Without saying anything Seeley walked over to where Temperance was sitting. He could hear his friends cheer him on but he ignored them; he had no intentions of taking advantage of her not that she would even agree. "Hey, remember me from history and from the stairs?" He took a seat in front of her.

She tore her eyes from her book and looked up into the eyes of Seeley Booth.

"How could I forget you?" She said sarcastically.

Ignoring her comment "About our project I was wondering if you wanted to get started after school?" she didn't answer. "Like go to the library or something."

As much as she didn't like Seeley she cared about her grade on the project. "Sure, meet me there right after school."

"Okay." He had practice right after school but he knew he could easily get out of it.

With the nod of his head and quiet "See you then." He got up from the table and went back to his friends.

Temperance went back to reading her book but was not too happy about having to hang out with Seeley after school, even if it was for the project. She didn't eat a thing during lunch, its wasn't that she wasn't hungry she just didn't have any money.

After lunch she was on her way to P.E and wasn't too excited since she barely ever played sports, its not that she was never any good she just didn't have the time to play them. When she found the class she went into the girl's locker room and found out they were supposed to dress out that day, meaning she was supposed to have gym clothes with her.

Luckily a girl noticed and offered her a pair of black spandex shorts and she thanked her. The girl then looked at her sweater. "You have to wear something else besides that sweater; it's not considered dressing out."

She groaned but took off her sweater and left on the white tank top. "What about my boots?" She held up one foot and pointed down at her feet.

"Here you can borrow these; I am a size 7. Will they fit you?" The girl then handed her a pair of white sneakers.

"Yeah they'll fit fine. Thank you." She smiled at the girl. "I'm Temperance."

"My name is Angela." She smiled back. "Okay well we better head out there."

"Where are we going?"

"Where going out in the field or in the gym, it all depends on what you decide to do. Today is a free day you can play soccer, basket ball, flag football, or boxing."

"Uhm okay." They walked out together and stood in the grass with the other students while coach gave them directions.

They headed to the gym after Angela insisted they watch some hot guys box. Temperance didn't complain; she just followed along. They walked up and took a seat on the bleachers and that was when she noticed Seeley and his friend sitting below them and she could hear part of what they were saying.

"So you going to practice today?" Josh asked.

"Nope I can't I'm going to the library to work on my history project with Temperance."

"Oh why not make her do all the work? She would so pick up the slack if you didn't do anything."

Seeley didn't say anything. "So you gonna hit that or what?"

By then Temperance was fuming and she couldn't hear Seeley's response but could have swore he said yes.

Her focus went back on Angela when she spoke. "Oh my god look Seeley Booth is going to box next. Isn't he smoking hot?"

She watched as he approached the mat and noticed no one was following. "Who is he going to verse?"

"I guess no body; looks like all the guys are too scared." Angela smiled as she checked out Seeley.

Temperance shot out of her seat and walked down the bleachers and picked boxing gloves off the floor and walked straight over to face Seeley.

When he realized her intentions he spoke up. "No way am I hitting a girl."

"Then allow me." She nailed him right in the side of his jaw with her right fist.

"Aw dammit." He yelled as his jaw throbbed. Booth watched as she walked off the mat and he ran after her.

He followed her outside and gently but forcefully pushed her up against the building with his body against hers. "Oh, no you don't." She tried pushing him off but he didn't budge. "What did I do to piss you off so much; I saved you from falling on the stairs!"

Their faces were now inches apart. "Yeah and then you talk about me to your stupid friend about how I'm going to do all the work for our project and that you're going to 'hit that' "

He looked at her confused and then instantly realized what she was talking about. "First of all that was what Josh said; I have no intentions of making you do all the work, and I never said I was going to 'hit that' He's just an idiot."

She felt guilty about hitting him but she didn't let it show too much. "Oh well then I am sorry for punching you in the face."

"Its fine just next time make sure you hear the while conversation before you hit me in the face. Now are we still gonna work on our project after school?"

"Deal, and yeah sure." She really did feel bad about hitting him in the face but felt kind of awkward about how they were close they were. She moved out from under him. "I got to go."

As she walked away he realized that she was wearing a very tiny pair of shorts and a tank top and he couldn't help but watch her hips and butt sway as she walked away. After all he was still a guy even if he didn't have intentions of 'hitting that'.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I was a little all over the place with this chapter I am going to try to do better next chapter. Review please and let me know if you liked this chapter or not.


	3. Studying

**AN: **I would love more reviews, I didn't get many on the last chapter but hopefully that doesn't mean it was bad. This chapter picks up right after their fight with Brennan in the girls locker room.

**Disclaimer:** Bones does not belong to me.

* * *

"Sweetie what were you thinking? You can't just go punch Seeley Booth in the face!" Angela was practically yelling, not out of anger but out of surprise. The whole school was now gossiping about the crazy new girl who punched Seeley Booth. Most girls threw themselves at him; they would to anything to please him. He had every girl wrapped around his finger, he could make them do anything he wanted but he never did because he was a gentleman.

"It's not a big deal Angela. I was angry and I found a way to vent my anger which ended with my fist on his mandible." Her words were a little muffled as she pulled her sweater over her head.

'Man I like her, she has guts.' "What could he have possibly done?"

"Well he was talking to one of his friends and I heard his friend tell him he should 'hit that' and he was referring to me. He also said Seeley should make me do all the work for our project, that I'd pick up his slack and I thought I heard him agreeing with the jerk." She handed Angela back her shoes and slipped on her boots.

She took her shoes and threw them in her locker realizing what she just said. "Thought? Wait you punched him for something he didn't do?"

"Yes, and I told him I was sorry which I am but I can't deny the fact that it felt good." She thought she should maybe start boxing or something because she found it a fun way to vent her anger, and at the same time she was learning how to defend herself. She knew being able to defend herself would definitely come in handy with her current or future foster parents.

They grabbed their bags and headed out the locker room together. "Wow, what did he say?"

"He accepted my apology and asked if we were still on for after school."

Now she was confused. "Wait, after school? You guys are hanging out after school?"

"Well not hanging out but working on the project."

"Still it's the same thing. Sweetie you can't just go around punching the most popular guy in the face, promise me you'll be nicer and give people a chance to like you, your actually a pretty cool girl. Here I got to get to class but call me after school and let me know how things went." Angela handed her a piece of paper with her house and cell number on it.

"Okay I'll try and be nicer." She gave Angela a small smile.

"Listen I got to get to class. You better call me and tell me what happen. Bye." She gave Temperance a quick hug.

"Nothing is going to happen." 'Why is she so excited? We are just working on a project, just a project.'

"Sure sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." They both headed off separate ways to class.

Temperance had English with Mrs. Rogers. She walked through the door and the first thing she saw was him, but he was too busy talking to some girl in a low cut shirt. 'Of course he would be talking to the girl wearing the most suggestive clothing. Wait why do I even care?' The desks were in groups of three going horizontally. She headed across the room to the only three empty set of desks, she hoped that no one sat by her. From the corner of her eye she could have swore she saw Seeley glance over at her but she just ignored it and got out her supplies.

Mrs. Rogers walked up to the front of the class. "Okay every gather your stuff and stand up against the wall."

The class groaned knowing what was coming next, Temperance on the other hand had no idea what was going on. She grabbed her stuff and stood against the wall along with the other students.

"Alright class I have a seating chart and you guys will sit in alphabetical order, no expectations. In these first three seats to my left I want Abell, Adams, and Akins." Mrs. Rogers ignored the groans and went on with her list. "The next seats I want Anderson, Baker, and Bailey. Then I want Booth, Boyd, and Brennan. "

Temperance groaned when she heard her name after Booth's but gathered her stuff and headed over to her seat. 'At least there is someone sitting in between us.'

Another male student took a seat on Temperance's left; the desks were so close together she felt a little uncomfortable.

Seeley grabbed his stuff and slumped down in the desk next to Brandon Boyd, he was on the football team and they talked every once in a while. He turned to look at Brandon and caught him starring at Temperance's chest; he suddenly became annoyed but didn't know why.

Brandon turned to his right and loved the great view he had of her chest, they were sitting so close he just had to turn his head a little and BAM they were right there. 'Damn she is smoking, and has great tits! What is she like a C?'

He tore his eyes off her chest and to her face. "Hello my name is Brandon Boyd." He held his hand out to her and she shook it gently. "Hi, I am Temperance Brennan."

'Does that pig really think I don't notice that he is staring at my breast!' "Brandon?" She waited till she had his full attention. "Yeah?" He turned looked up at her face and she put on a fake smile. "Could you stop staring at my breasts? I find it very distracting." She said it a little louder then she intended and everyone began ignoring the teacher telling them where to sit to watch the show.

'Crap how could she even tell?' He could feel everybody's eyes on his face causing blood to flow to his cheeks. He took a minute to answer. "I...I was not starring at your boobs."

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Yeah I am pretty sure you were."

By this point Booth could hold back his laughter along with half of the class. 'God she is blunt.'

Without responding Brandon turned his head and didn't look in Temperance's direction for the rest of class.

When the bell rang Temperance grabbed her stuff and went to throw one of her books in her bag when it toppled on the floor. She bent down to grab it and Seeley instantly saw almost every guy turn their head to stare are her butt, he couldn't stop himself from getting a quick glance himself.

He grabbed his things and headed out the door, he figured there next classes were by one another because he found himself following directly behind her. He was walking pretty close to her but wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy thinking about how much cooking was going to suck.

She became a little uncomfortable because of his proximity. 'Why is he walking so close to me? He has been behind me this whole time and I don't think an alpha male jock like him would take cooking.'

Temperance turned around and he didn't notice till he slammed into her, causing her to fly to the floor. On instinct she grabbed his hand to steady herself but only pulled him down with her, he landed right on top of her. She tried getting up but was pinned under his weight. She waited for him to get off her but when he didn't she got annoyed; kids were starring.

She turned her head and their faces were inches apart their breaths mingling. "Do you want to get off of me?"

He looked at her face and couldn't take his eyes off of hers. 'Oh crap I am still lying on her.' He hopped to his feet and offered her a hand to help her up which she ignored. "Sorry."

"Yeah you should be." She got up and grabbed her bag.

The bitterness in her voice irritated him. "Wait a minute you're the one that stopped in front of me without warning so you should be apologizing."

"The only reason I turned around was because you were following behind me, just a little too close."

He knew it was true but there was no way he was going to admit it to her. "I am just walking to my next class, I didn't do anything wrong."

She didn't want to be late for class. "Whatever. I have to go to cooking."

"Oh joy." 'Why do I have to have cooking with her? She will probably make fun of me and just annoy me half to death.'

"Just great." She spun around and headed off to cooking. Seeley followed behind her but made sure to keep his distance.

They walked into cooking and Temperance spotted Angela and headed over to take a seat at her table. Angela was turned around talking to some girl who looked like she would be popular. She turned around when she heard the chair next to her move and she squealed with joy when she saw it was Temperance. "Oh my god sweetie I didn't know you had cooking!"

She could help but laugh at her new friend's excitement. She didn't even really know this girl and she already felt close to her. She smiled. "Hey Angela."

She looked around the table and noticed on her a left was a guy with hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, next to him was another guy with blond hair and brown eyes, and next to him was a third guy with jet black hair and green eyes. 'Leave it to Angela to pick a table filled with guys. They are all very well structured, especially the guy with dirty blond hair.'

Angela realized she didn't know anybody. "Temperance this is David, Chris, and Mark."

All the guys smiled back at her. "Hello."

She knew she normally wouldn't talk to them but she remembered what Angela said and she really wanted things to be different from her other schools. She didn't want to be the freak foster care girl so she put on a big smile. "Hi."

Seeley looked around after Temperance sat down. 'Just great there is one seat left and it's next to the guy obsessed with bugs and dirt and who is that sitting next to him? He looks like he is 13 tops.' He slumped down in his chair and hoped no one would talk to him at their table. On his left was the bug guy, next to the bug guy was the 13 year old, and on Booth's right was a blond. He took a quick glance at the blond, he realized she was Tessa Jankow, his ex girlfriend. 'She is kind of cute besides the gunk on her face and her extensions but why did I ever date her?' If anybody new fake hair it was Booth, after all his father is a barber when hes not drinking.

"I'm Jack Hodgins and this is Zach Addy." He waited for Seeley to introduce himself even though he already knew who he was.

"I'm Seeley Booth. Call me Booth." 'Just great why do they have to talk to me?'

Tessa smiled and looked at Seeley. "Hey Seeley, its been awhile." She wouldn't stop starring at him so he just kept his eyes on Mrs. Newman and quickly responded. "Don't call me Seeley and I guess it has."

Mrs. Newman stood in front of the class and spoke with a loud firm voice. "Hello everyone, I want you to look around at the people at your table because you are going to be cooking with them for the rest of the year." There were 6 big tables in the middle of the of the class room each table had around five or four kids. There were three kitchens on the left side of the room and three on the right; they were directly across from each other. "Your kitchen number will correspond with what table you're sitting at. So look at the number on your table and go to that kitchen and stand in it."

Angela got up first after checking their table's number. "Okay come let's go to kitchen 3."

On the right side of the room was kitchen 1, kitchen 3, and kitchen 5, the left had kitchen 2, kitchen, 4, and kitchen 6.

There were three stoves evenly spaced out up against the wall on each side of the room. On the side of the stoves were vertical strips of counter top; and one sink was in each cooking area. There were no walls in between each area so Mrs. Newman could keep an eye on everything.

"Alright now I want your group to decide on a chef, they will have the most responsibility. The chef will change every 5 to 6 weeks; it depends on the amount of people in your group. I will allow each group to decide who their first chef will be."

Temperance, Mark, David, and Chris just starred at Angela hoping she would be the first chef. "Whoa guys I have trouble fixing cereal there is no way I am being the chef first."

The guy's eyes then shifted to Brennan. Normally she would object and make a comment on how they depended on the females to cook but she didn't because she really was a good cook. Not only did she use to help out her mom when she was around but some of her old foster parents would make her cook for them and then wouldn't let her eat as a punishment. "Alright fine but don't expect me to do all the work."

Seeley's group got up and they headed towards kitchen 5 which was right next to kitchen 3. He had a perfect view of Temperance.

No one said a word so Jack spoke up. "Alright who wants to be chef?"

All eyes went to Tessa since she was the only girl. "I am not cooking; I don't want to get food under my nails." She held up one of her fake acrylic nails.

"Fine I'll be chef but I can't promise the food will turn out right."

"Okay then its settled Jack will be the chef." Seeley could already tell he was going to fail cooking especially working with people who sucked just as much as he did at it.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Newman went on to discuss what they would be cooking and the safety precautions that needed to be taken.

When the bell rang Seeley went to science his least favorite subject while Temperance and Angela went to math.

During math Angela and Temperance talked about hot guys and Angela told her about all the people she would need to watch out for.

"The fake bitchy cheerleaders are Jasmine Russell, Payton Perotta, Tessa Jankow, and Rebecca Stinson. Those are the main ones you have to worry about if they do anything to you defend yourself or they'll go after you. They always have someone they like to torture, usually someone who doesn't do anything back." She whispered so Mrs. Graham wouldn't hear her.

Temperance leaned over so she could hear her better. "Okay, what about the guys?"

"Don't trust any of them as far as you can throw them."

She stared blankly at Angela. "Although I am pretty strong considering my size I don't imagine I could throw any of them very far."

"Duh sweetie it's just a saying."

She thought for a second. "Oh I get it don't trust them but you said to be nice?"

"Yeah be nice but don't let them take advantage of you."

The bell rang and they headed out the door. "Alright thanks for the advice I have a certain alpha male I have to meet with."

"Have fun and remember to call me after." They hugged and Temperance found her way to the library.

When she walked in she was surprised to see Seeley sitting at a table paying to much attention to a book to even notice her presence. She cleared her throat and he looked up a little embarrassed.

"It's a sports novel."

"Right." They starred at each other before she took a seat across from him and she noticed his jaw was still slightly swollen.

'Remember what Angela said, be nice.' "Look I am really sorry about your jaw."

He couldn't help but smile. "It's okay it doesn't even hurt." 'Oh god does it hurt.'

'He has to be lying, it so hurts.' "Yeah well I am still sorry. Next time I'll talk to you first before punching you in the face."

'Was that supposed to be a genuine apology? Well she looks serious.' "Uhm…thanks?"

When she didn't say anything he spoke up. "Okay so we should probably get to researching Rachel Carson."

"We should start by finding books on her." They walked over to the C section searching for her and found a few.

After reading about her Seeley picked up the notes Temperance wrote. "Okay here is what we have so far. Rachel Carson born May 27, 1907 Carson started her career as a biologist in the U.S. Bureau of Fisheries, and became a full-time nature writer in the 1950s. Her widely praised 1951 bestseller The Sea Around Us won her financial security and recognition as a gifted writer. Her next book, The Edge of the Sea, and the republished version of her first book, Under the Sea Wind, were also bestsellers. Together, her sea trilogy explores the whole of ocean life, from the shores to the surface to the deep sea. In the late 1950s, Carson turned her attention to conservation and the environmental problems caused by synthetic pesticides. The result was Silent Spring (1962), which brought environmental concerns to an unprecedented portion of the American public. Silent Spring spurred a reversal in national pesticide policy—leading to a nationwide ban on DDT and other pesticides—and the grassroots environmental movement the book inspired led to the creation of the Environmental Protection Agency. Carson was posthumously awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by Jimmy Carter."

He took a long breath. 'God she is brilliant.' "Wow you wrote a lot."

She shrugged and looked at the clock. "Look I have to go." She stood up with her stuff.

"I could give you a ride home if you need one?"

"Uhmm…" She needed to get home before her foster dad. "Sure."

They walked out together their arms brushing along the way. When they reached his old truck he opened the door for her. She gave him a unpleasant look. "Thanks but I could have opened it myself."

"I was just trying to be polite." 'Jeez every other girl likes me opening doors for them.'

He got in and they drove out of the parking lot after she gave him her address. Seeley couldn't help glancing at her every once in awhile. She was just naturally beautiful, it's like she didn't even have to try. He whispered. "Gorgeous."

She whirled her head around to face him. "Excuse me, what did you say?" 'He just said gorgeous while starring at me. Maybe I heard him wrong? I had to right?'

'Shit, did I really just say that out loud?' "I mean the weather isn't it gorgeous?"

"Uhm yeah it is." 'Of course he meant the weather.'

He pulled up to her house and she grabbed her bag and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, maybe we could study again tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye." She walked to her front door.

"Bye."

When she was inside he drove off. 'Great since when do I get nervous around a girl? I don't even like her. I mean yeah she's pretty but she also is unbelievably frustrating. At least we were able to have one conversation without arguing.'

Temperance walked to her room and set her stuff down after saying hi to Mrs. Perez. Mrs. Perez informed her of Mr. Perez's schedule change and how starting tomorrow he would start work at 12:00 P.M and wouldn't be home till midnight. She no longer had to wake up extra early to clean she could do that when she got home and she didn't have to see him near as often.

She grabbed the home phone and plopped down on the bed to call Angela like she promised. They ended up talking for hours and even though she only knew her for one day she already found herself opening up to her. Before they talked about Seeley she told her about being a foster kid and how her parents disappeared but didn't go into to detail. Angela was supportive about her parents and squealed with joy when she found out about Seeley whispering gorgeous.

"SWEETIE! He was obviously calling YOU gorgeous." Temperance had to hold the phone further away from her ear during all of her squealing.

"No he wasn't, he said he was talking about the weather."

"Yeah that was just him covering up about calling you gorgeous, he obviously has the hots for you."

She couldn't help but blush. "He does not Ange."

"He so does and you should be happy, he is a nice hunk of meat!"

"Whatever you're crazy. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye sweetie."

Temperance hung up the phone and snuggled deep into her pillows, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and the last thing she thought of was Seeley Booth, he was a nice hunk of meat.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so I know I took awhile to get through the first day but now the days will go by a lot faster. Also sorry about mistakes I wrote this very late at night so let me know if you see any major problems.


	4. Dentention

**AN:** I am sick I have been sneezing a lot and have had a couple of killer headaches but I can't go to sleep so I figured I would write another chapter. So I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes or if this chapter is completely whack.

Okay so I want to include more characters from the show so far I have Angela, Jack, Zach Addy, Cam, Rebecca, Tessa, Mark the deep sea welder, David her online date, and Agent Peyton Perotta. So anyone else I should throw in?

**Disclaimer:** Bones is not mine :l

* * *

After shutting off her alarm clock Temperance took a minute to lie in bed and think about her life. She realizes that she is the happiest she has been since her parents left. Kids at school don't tease her, she has made a true friend, she doesn't get beat every day, and she even has nicer things and a nicer place to stay compared to her other foster homes. Even though everything is going well she knows not to get attached because everything could change real fast.

Pushing all her bad thoughts aside she got up from bed and took a quick shower. With her body still wrapped in a towel she picked out her clothes. She decided on a pair of medium light ripped skinny jeans, a fitting long sleeve navy blue v-neck, a white lace tank top, navy blue flip flops, and a white belt. She put on her makeup, and left her natural like she did the day before.

When Brennan was ready she grabbed her bag and began walking to school. She got to school around seven and once she got there she realized she didn't remember where her first class was. After heading down the same hall for what had to be the third time she turned around and slammed into a wall. At least she thought it was a wall until she felt two very strong arms around her waist steadying her.

"You know there are easy ways to get my attention."

The second she heard his voice she knew who it was. She looked up and glared at one very smug looking Seeley Booth. "It was an accident and last time was your fault."

Booth stepped back and looked at her. 'God she is hot.' "Sure it was. Why are you in this hallway in the first place? Our class is in the building next door."

'Crap I knew I was going the wrong way.' She didn't want to admit to him that she had no idea where their class was."Why are you in this hallway?"

He knew she didn't remember where their class was. "Visiting one of my coaches…You're lost aren't you?"

"I am not lost."

"Prove it; walk me to our first class." He expected her to admit defeat but she of course surprised him.

"Fine." Temperance turned around and walked in the direction of the building he mentioned. She had no idea where their class was but she was never going to admit that.

Booth walked right next to her and didn't tell her when he noticed she went the wrong way. After a few minutes past and they were no closer to their class so he stopped walking. "Are you going to admit that you have no idea where our class is?"

"Nope I am just…I just wanted to look around before we went to class and get more familiar with the school."

He rolled his eyes; she was such a bad liar. "Sure you did. If you admit you don't know where you're going I'll show you the right way to class. "

"No."

"Geez why do you have to be so—" The bell indicating they were late for class rang.

She glared at him. "Great now were late for class."

'She is so irritating.' "Yeah because you're too stubborn to admit that you have no idea where our class was."

"You could of spoke up but no you chose to make us late to class. This is definitely your fault."

She was really beginning to irate him. "Wait did you just say this is my fault?"

"Yeah that's what I said. Do you have a hearing problem?"

"You are seriously the most frustrating person in the world." Their faces were inching closer and closer together.

"You couldn't possibly know that; you haven't met even a quarter of the people in the world."

Rather than respond he just glared back at her. They were standing so close anyone who saw them would assume they were going to kiss. Just then a teacher walked down the hallway and thought just that.

"What are you two doing here instead of being in class?"

Booth and Brennan jumped apart at the sound of the teacher's stern voice. They both looked over to find a slightly heavy older woman starring at them waiting for an explanation. Booth instantly recognized her as Mrs. Saunders, a teacher who wasn't to fond of kids.

"Uhm…we were…" Temperance began to stutter so Booth stepped in. "Temperance is new here and got lost on the way to her first class and I was just trying to help her figure out where exactly it was."

"Oh really Mr. Booth it's taken you over fifteen minutes to help this young lady find her class?" She definitely didn't believe them.

'Fifteen minutes? Surely we haven't been arguing that long. Right? Crap Mrs. Saunders is going to give us detention.' "Uhm well-"

"Save the excuses for the principle. Come on lets go." Mrs. Saunders led them to Mr. Jones's office. They stepped into his office and took the two seats sitting in front of his large oak desk. Mr. Jones was currently immersed in his work and didn't even notice that they were there until Mrs. Saunders cleared her throat. "Hello Mr. Jones I just found these two out in the hallway getting real cozy."

The old bald man glanced between Booth and Brennan who were now starring at the ground. "Thank you Mrs. Saunders I'll take care of things from here."

"Okay. Have a good day." Mrs. Saunders walked out of the room with a grin on her face. Getting children in trouble was definitely a great part about teaching.

"So what exactly were you two doing in the hallway fifteen minutes after the bell rang?"

Temperance looked him in the eye and spoke. She knew telling the truth was the best way to go and plus she wasn't a good liar. "I am new here. Seeley has first period with me and when we ran into each other in the hallway he assumed I needed help finding my class. He offered to help me find it even though I didn't need his help so we began to argue and we lost track of time. That was when that teacher came down the hall and found us and assumed were getting 'cozy' which we weren't."

"Is that true Mr. Booth?"

"Yes sir."

"Well either way you two were late to class so I am going to have to give you detention."

Booth and Brennan both began to protest. "But that is no-"

"Sorry it is school rules no buts. How about today after school?"

"Fine." They both muttered.

Mr. Jones handed them their detention slips and they walked to their second class; their first already over.

"This is so your fault. You should have just left me alone, I knew where I was going."

'You got to be kidding me. She is unbelievable.' "You know what? Next time I will."

"Good." She didn't need help anyway she had been getting by without anyone's help for almost a year now.

"Good."

Booth and Brennan went their separate ways and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. Both would stare at each other when the other wasn't looking and when the end of the day rolled around all they could think about was detention.

They reported to Mr. Jones office and handed him their slips. "Alright kids rather than have you sit in a classroom for an hour we are going to have you walk around the school together and pick up trash. Don't even think about slacking off because there will be teachers walking around the school watching."

Booth groaned and Brennan just stared at the ground off in space. Mr. Jones handed them each a garbage bag and told them to come back in an hour.

They walked out to the courtyard and began picking up trash there without speaking to each other. After only ten minutes Booth couldn't handle the silence. "Okay look can we like call a truce or something? Because we have like five classes together and are partners in 1st period; we are going to be seeing a lot of each other for the rest of the year."

Brennan didn't even bother looking up. "Like I'll even be here that long."

"What do you mean?" 'What is she talking about?'

"Oh come on you have to know. I'm sure someone told you that I am foster care girl."

"I mean yeah I heard about it, but so what? Why wouldn't you be here?"

"I have been in the system almost a year now the longest any family kept me was two months."

"Oh." Booth honestly wasn't sure what to say it obviously was a big deal for her to even tell him.

"Look can we just get back to work. I didn't mean to tell you my life story after all we don't even like each other." 'God why would I tell him?'

"I never said that."

She wouldn't look him in the eye she just went on picking up trash. "Yeah I believe you said I was just the most aggravating person in the world which you couldn't possibly know."

"Well you are pretty aggravating but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Look we just got off on the wrong foot." He put down his trash bag and held out his hand for her to shake.

She put down her bag, looked him in the eye, and shook his hand. "Truce."

"Truce." They smiled at each other and held hands a minute longer.

"Okay so what now?"

"Well we should get to know each other better."

"Well there is not much to tell about me. I am foster care girl. My parents went Christmas shopping one day and never came back, my older brother Russ who was nineteen at the time left a few days after them. Ever since then I have been passed around from one place to the next. There is not much else to know."

Booth was taken aback by her confession. He never expected her to open up like that. "That isn't who you are that's just what happened to you."

"At all my other schools no one would even talk to me because I was the freaky foster care girl."

"Well then there stupid then. Clearly there is a lot more to you." Their eyes were locked on each other until a teacher strolled by and they started picking up trash again.

"Thank you but you don't really know me."

"We can fix that. What do you like to do when you're not kicking ass?" He shot her a big smile.

"What do you mean?"

"That punch hurt like hell; surely you've boxed before or something."

"Never but I really want to learn how to defend myself." 'From abusive foster parents.'

He could tell there was a double meaning to her words. "From what?"

'Crap, I didn't think he'd catch that.' She already told him to much there was no way she was going to tell him just what happened to her at her past foster homes or even her current one. "You know there are lots of bad people out in the world just in case anything happens I want to be prepared."

Yeah she was holding something back. Booth had a way of reading people but he didn't want to push her. "I could always teach you."

"Really? I mean I don't want you to help me just because you think you have to."

"No I want to. Maybe on the weekends or something?"

"Yeah that'd be cool but I'll have to see if it's alright with the Perezs."

"That soun- ah shit." He stepped in a pot hole and tripped; his bag of trash spilling next to him.

Temperance turned around at the sound of him falling. She ran to his side and checked out his leg. "Are you okay?" His leg was bleeding but it only looked like a few scratches.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'll be right back." She got up and headed off to the girls bathroom where she grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet half of them. When she got back she found him exactly where she left him. She sat crisscross next to him and took his left leg and placed it in her lap, dabbing the bloody abrasion gently.

'She is absolutely amazing.' "You really don't have to do that it's nothing really."

"Don't worry about it." After cleaning up all the blood and dirt she folded a few dry paper towels into a square and held it to his leg where it stuck. "There not as good as a band aid but they should do the trick."

He smiled at her; she really was a caring person. "Thanks Dr. Temperance."

She laughed and smiled back at him. They got up and put the trash back in the bag and began resuming walking around cleaning up.

"So do you really want to be a Doctor when you grow up?"

"Yes but not a medical doctor."

"Well then what kind?" 'Not a psychologist that's for sure.'

"I don't want to bore you."

"I don't think you could ever bore me; you're a very interesting person."

"Thanks." He shot her his charm smile which she returned with one of her own.

"I want to be an anthropologist most likely a forensic anthropologist."

He didn't want to seem stupid but he had never heard of an anthropologist before. "A what?"

"Forensic anthropologists are called in when remains are found in advanced stages of decomposition. They can also assist in the identification of deceased individuals whose remains are burned, mutilated or otherwise unrecognizable."

"So they work with dead people?"

"Well yeah their bones."

"Why do you want to be one?"

"Because I want to give families something I might never get; closure. I want to be able to tell the families what happened to their loved ones and help put away the person or people who are responsible if there are any."

"Wow you're amazing." The words came out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying. To quickly change the subject he added. "So don't you have to like study bones and stuff?"

'He thinks I'm amazing?' "Yes of course, I already know all two hundred and six of them."

'Dang she is more brilliant then I thought.' "All of them, already? How do you have the time?"

"I don't really do anything besides study, go to school, and clean." 'Did I just say clean?'

"You don't have any hobbies, or like sports you like to play?"

"Is studying bones considered a hobby?"

"No not to me. So you really love bones huh?"

"I guess I do."

"I think I just found a nickname for you. I mean Temperance is great but it's a mouthful."

"Wait what?"

He looked at his cell phone. "C'mon Bones our hours up, its time to go."

"Don't call me Bones."

"Okay Bones, let's go." She rolled her eyes but followed.

Booth tied his trash bag and then tied hers. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway back to Mr. Jones office. Neither one of them could deny the sparks they felt as their hands met but chose not to comment on it. When they entered Mr. Jones's office he looked up and glanced at the bags in their hands.

"You guys picked up a lot of trash. Did you guys learn your lesson?"

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Alright you're free to go. I won't call your parents this time but next time I will."

Both of them headed out of his office after grabbing their backpacks. They walked out to the parking lot where Brennan began to walk away.

"Where are you going Bones?"

"Home and don't call me Bones."

He ignored her Bones comment. "I know but I have a car."

"I know I remember from yesterday but I don't that is why I'm walking."

'Does she not get that I'm offering her a ride?' "Would you like a ride?"

She bit her lip debating on whether not to accept. "Sure."

He opened the door for her only to again hear her protest but he ignored her and walked over to the other side.

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Brennan spoke. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well right now I am driving you home."

"No I mean when you older. You never told me."

"To be honest I am not entirely sure. I want to go into the army when I turn eighteen but I don't know after that. I was thinking about going into the FBI or something. You know I want to help people and put scumbags in prison."

"Those are both honorable jobs."

"So is a forensic anthropologist." He stopped the car in front of Perez's house and turned to face her. They smiled at each other and she stepped out of his car.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." She began walking up the stairs towards the front door.

"No problem Bones."

Even though he already started pulling away he could hear her yell. "Don't call me Bones."

The whole way home all his thoughts were about her. Booth tried to think of something else but everything led back to her. He never met another person like her; there was just something about her.

He parked his car and stepped into the house and didn't even see the fist that struck his gut. He sunk to his knees and felt more blows to his side looking up the last thing he saw was his dad's foot coming towards him again.

Booth woke up on his living room and groaned at the ache in his side. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked the time. It was three in the morning. After slowly getting up he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some Tylenol for the pain. He crept up the stairs and walked into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. Life just wasn't fair; he just wanted to come home and not get beat by his drunk of a dad. His brother and mom were the only ones stopping him from kicking his dad's ass because then he would hurt them. Was it too much to ask for a normal teenage life? Wanting to fall asleep and have pleasant dreams instead of nightmares he thought of Bones. He had only known her for two days and already felt a connection to her. He could tell though she had been hurt many times in the past and he would do his best not to do the same. For the first time in a long time Seeley Booth fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN:** Review PLEASE! I keep getting less and less and I need to know if the story is worth continuing.


	5. Army of Skanks

**AN:** Okay so big screw up on my part. In chapter three introduced Booth to Tessa when really I wanted her to already be his ex. So I went back and revised a sentence or two. So I apologize I clearly am new to writing and should plan more. Oh the other hand 2 chapters in one day! I think I deserve more reviews for updating so fast. :]

**Disclaimer: **Seeley Booth's incredibly sexy body and all of the other Bones characters don't belong to me :(

* * *

Booth woke up incredibly sore, he slowly go out of bed and walked over to his full body mirror that was hanging on the back of his door. He peeled off his shirt and stared at the black and blue bruises that now covered his torso. There was no way he was going to be able to go to school without somebody noticing and he definitely would have a hard time with football practice, at least a game wasn't for awhile. After taking a long hot shower he threw on a plain black tee, dark denim jeans, and sneakers, grabbed his backpack, some more Tylenol, and ran out the door. When he pulled up to school he searched the crowd of students for Bones instead of his usual group of friends. After a minute of looking he found Bones with Angela and Rachel, looking adorable while gigling. When he saw Rachel he did a double take; he didn't think Bones and Rachel would be friends, he knew Angela was friends with everyone but Rachel and Bones?

He made his way over to the girls and grinned. "Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth, and what did I tell you about calling me Bones?" She glared at him with one hand on her hip.

He smiled at her. "Aw C'mon you know you secretly love it."

Brennan took a step forward invading Booth's space. "I do not."

"Yes you do." He took a step forward.

"I do not." Another step.

"Yes you do." Another step.

"I do not!." By now they were nose to nose and had completely forgot that Angela and Rachel were there until they cleared their throats.

"Hi stud." Angela smiled.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Angela. Hey Rachel." He knew them both since freshman year, they talked in classes they had together and said Hi in the halls but that was pretty much the extent of their relationships.

"What are you doing over here? Why aren't you with the guys, and the army of skanks?"

Booth couldn't help but laugh, Rachel had always had problems with the 'army of skanks'. Things had even gotten physical one time last year.

"Can't a guy say hi to three very attractive ladies every once in awhile?" Temperance felt her heart skip a beat. 'Surely he didn't mean me as one of those girls? Maybe Angela was right.'

"Whatever you say Booth. Just make sure the skanks keep their mouths shut or they'll be a repeat of last year." Rachel smirked.

Temperance was glancing back and forth between Booth, Angela, and Rachel completely confused. "Wait army of skanks? What are guys talking about?"

Angela turned to her and whispered purposely loud enough for Booth to hear. "Remember the girls I warned you about?"

"Yeah some of them." She whispered back.

"Those would be the army of skanks."

"Oh."

"Yeah and stud here dated them." She glanced over at Booth who was now looking a little defensive.

"Hey I only dated Rebecca, and Tessa. And so what, sue me, we all make mistakes sometimes."

"Still they are both HUGE skanks well at least Tessa is, and don't even get me started on Payton or Jasmine. Seriously Temperance you should see how these girls act. They have absolutely no self respect." Rachel glared in the direction of the cheerleaders.

"Rebecca isn't that bad. She only follows them." Booth threw in.

"Yeah that's true but as for the rest of them…" Her cell phone beeped and she checked the time. "Aw crap we got to go we have class on the other side of campus. Bye Temperance it was nice meeting you." She gave Temperance a hug and so did Angela. "Bye sweetie and bye stud muffin." They both gave Booth quick hugs but walked away to fast to see the pain on his face.

Bones gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Booth, are you okay?"

He clenched his jaw in pain but managed to mutter. "Yeah Bones I am fine."

She didn't even bother mentioning the nickname. "You don't look fine. If I am guessing right you appear to be experiencing severe pain on the right and left side of your torso. I think you have a few bruised ribs."

"I am fine Bones. Just a little sore that's all." 'Why did she have to notice?'

Brennan never was good at reading people but even she could tell he was holding something back. "I don't think you're just sore."

"Look Bones yesterday I was wrestling with my little brother and things got ruff and I took a little trip down the stairs. I'll be fine."

"Oh I get it now; you're embarrassed because your younger sibling asserted his dominance over you."

"What? No that's not what happe-" She cut him off. "No Booth its fine I understand your need to maintain your strong alpha male status. I won't tell anyone that your little brother beat you up. Your secret is safe with me." She winked a him.

"No tha-" He stopped himself. 'Well it is better than her knowing the truth.' "Yup that is exactly what happened. Thanks for keeping my secret."

Brennan was very pleased with herself for figuring out what was wrong with him. 'And people say I am horrible at reading people.' She smiled at him and they made their way to class.

Over the next few weeks Brennan and Booth began hanging out more and more. They walk together to every class they share and even occasionally he walks her to one they don't have together. Booth and his so called friends barely speak to each other anymore. Everyone who sees Booth and Bones together assumes they are dating or have at least hooked up which has caused the 'army of skanks' to become extremely jealous of Temperance. Even though time and time again they deny being in a relationship only Hodgins, Angela, Rachel, and Zach know that they are only extremely good friends.

Brennan slowly opened up to Booth and told him something's that happened at her past foster homes but never mentioned anything about her current one, Angela is the only one that knows the truth about the Perez's and how they treat her. She is always afraid to tell him because whenever he talks about his home life he always tells her about happy memories and so she believes that he lives in a loving home; she has no reason to think otherwise besides maybe the incident that happened weeks ago. She is just happy she is still with the Perezs and that they only try to mentally abuse her by telling her she is worthless and that nobody wants her, which to her is a lot better than getting hit. The Perezs are all about keeping up appearances so every day Mrs. Perez makes sure Temperance gets fed and is dressed properly. They occasionally throw parties and put Temperance on display and everyone thinks they are so sweet for taking in a foster care girl but they really they have no idea.

Booth keeps his word about helping Temperance learn how to box, even though the Perezs won't allow her time to do anything not school related. Every week they have a free day in the gym and Booth practices with her. Whenever they box people gather around the mats, even though he goes a little easy on her everyone still finds them interesting to watch.

Booth and Brennan turned in their history project a week ago and everyone including the teacher was impressed with their work. They definitely had the best project and both received high A's.

After a particularly hard test in history class Booth and Bones were sitting together at lunch like they always did waiting for their friends to join them.

"That test was freaking hard." Booth complained after he took a bite of pasta which he was sharing with Bones, he always shared his food with her.

"Not really I mean I did find a few questions to be a little challenging but I still found the test to be fairly easy. I actually think I did quite well."

"I bet you did. To be honest even though it hard as hell I don't think I did that bad either, only thanks to you though."

She dipped part of the bread in a little sauce and took a bite. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "You're a kick ass history partner; you helped me study and explained all the stuff I didn't get."

"Well that's what friends are for." She smiled back at him.

Angela gracefully sank down on the seat next to Brennan while Zach sat on her other side. Hodgins took his usual seat next to Booth and so did Rachel. Rachel had recently started sitting with the group and everyone got along fairly well. Booth had to admit at first he didn't really like Jack but he warmed up to him, Zach on the other hand he didn't think they'd ever become real great friends; he was just a little too weird. Zach had developed a little crush on Rachel and could not stop starring at her but she got use to it. She was a very pretty girl, not as pretty as Bones in Booth's opinon, but defintely pretty. She had long light brown hair that reached down to the end of her back, big brown eyes, and a killer smile.

Booth looked over at Rachel's rigid posture. "Whats wrong Rachel?"

She glanced up and he could tell she was fuming. "Those stupid sluts tripped me when I walked by and then when I got up to beat the gunk they call make up off their pretty faces they all scurried off and stood next to their coach knowing if I tried something it would end real soon."

"Do you really think you could take them Rachel all at the same time?" Temperance asked. She didn't doubt Rachel could handle them one on one but all of them?

"Trust me, I may be not be that big but I can handle myself. Besides it only takes one hit and they all run away crying afraid they might break a nail."

"Is it really worth it?" Jack spoke up. "I mean it will last ten seconds and you'll get suspended again."

"Good point, I'll have to come up with something better."

Booth offered the last bite of their pasta to Temperance which she happily accepted. "No I don't think that's what he meant, why bother doing anything at all? Who cares?" Booth questioned.

Rachel ignored Booth and began plotting ways to really piss of the 'army of skanks' with Angela.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Brennan whispered to the rest of the group.

All of the guys shrugged and turned to Rachel and Angela when they heard a squeal come from Angela. "Sweetie that would so work, especially because I am not one for fighting; this is a good alternative. I'll totally help you."

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for an explanation. "Okay I know something that will really make them mad- no wait furious. I am going to need yours and Angela's help though."

"My help, how can I help you? I mean I am pretty strong and am fairly certain I could over power them and would but I don't think the Perezs would be too happy."

"No nothing like that, that is what makes my plan brilliant. We can't get in trouble for this." Rachel grinned.

The whole group besides Angela was quickly becoming annoyed at not knowing her plan. "Well what is it?"

"You, Angela, and I are going to try out for the cheer leading squad." Brennan choked on the water she was drinking.

Booth patted her on the back and handed her a napkin. Once Brennan regained her compsure she camly asked "Excuse me?"

"You heard her sweetie." Angela said.

"I hate to break it to you Ange but I have no experience in cheering."

"You don't have to. You box and pretty well I must say; so cheering shouldn't be a problem for you. All we got to do is dance around in skimpy outfits and yell as loud as we can."

Zach spoke up for the first time since sitting down. "I thought that the cheerleaders had been chosen at the beginning of the school year."

"Actually cheer leading tryouts are in two weeks. The practices have been for anyone new who wants to join." The guys looked at Booth surprised. "What? Of course I am going to know, same thing goes for football."

Brennan's brows furrowed. "But I thought spots were already chosen?"

"No Sweetie, not all of them I mean Tessa, Jasmine, Payton, Rebecca, and a few other girls are pretty much guaranteed spots since they have been on the team for two years now. That still leaves spots open for us. Do you know how mad they'd be if we joined the team? Especially if we showed them up!"

"I don't know-" Angela and Rachel cut her off before she could say no. They put on their pouty faces and clasped their hands together begging. "Pretty please?"

After taking a minute to think she agreed. Angela really had been an amazing best friend and hadn't let her down and Rachel was also becomming one of her good friends.

"So when can we practice? I was thinking after school every day for an hour or two. You can tell the Perezs that you're studying for a project."

"I am so in!"

"Okay but I don't know about every day I am going to need a break every once in a while. I still have to have time to study." 'What am I getting into?'

"Yay! Thank you." Rachel reached across the table and grabbed Brennan in a hug.

The guys were silent the whole time and Brennan noticed them all starring off so she waved her hand in Booth's face to get him out of his trance. "Hello Booth, what are you thinking about?"

Before he could answer Angela cut in. "I am going to guess they're all thinking about the same thing sweetie."

"And what is that?"

"Us prancing around in tiny little cheer outfits." Rachel replied.

Zach, Booth, and Jack all turned to look at her. "Uhm…That is so not true." Booth muttered.

"Oh really? So please tell us what you guys were thinking about?"

Before any of them could respond the bell rang. "Aw look at that, time to go; don't want to be late for P.E. Bones." He grabbed his and Brennan's trash and they all headed off to class together.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I know I added Rachel kind of randomly but I just sort of felt like it. & Yes Booth will open up to Bones just not yet. && Booth will find out exactly what happens to Tempe at the Perez household just not yet. Review please! :)

Also I think I need a Beta Reader. Anyone want to be mine?


	6. Tryouts

**AN:** Yeah I know I haven't been the best at updating but I didn't realize that it'd been over a week. A little warning this chapter does have a tad bit of cussing in it but nothing serious.

I am apologizing ahead of time for mistakes. I wrote this in the middle of the night after staying up all night. There shouldn't be too many mistakes but let me know if there are.

**Disclaimer:** Bones is not mine, if it was they would have jumped each other a long time ago.

* * *

**Brennan's POV:**

Waiting for the bell to ring and ignoring my teacher is not like me at all; usually I never want class to end. Today is different though. Rachel, Angela, and I have been practicing every day now for almost two weeks. Cheer tryouts are tomorrow and we are definitely ready but want to practice one more time. At first I really wasn't looking forward to dancing around in a tiny outfit, and yelling at the top of my lungs while guys stared at me. However now I actually can't wait but Rachel and Angela are extremely good and I am a little worried that I might hold them back. They both keep telling me I am amazing because of all the cartwheels, handsprings, and flips I can do but I am still not sure. I mean I just don't have the most spirit but hopefully i'll make the team since I am the most flexible and can do the most tricks.

When the bell rang I hopped out of my seat and bolted for the door of the classroom. When I ran out I almost slammed into Booth; my best guy friend. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me like always, a smile on his face.

"Woah there Bones, where are you rushing off to?" He asked as I began walking down the hall. He walked right next to me and reached for my books which I hugged tighter to my chest. He gave up knowing I wouldn't let him carry them.

"To practice." I answered. He groaned the second the words left my mouth and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come on," He whined. " Tryouts are tomorrow; haven't you guys been practicing enough? I mean are you guys really that bad?"

Rachel and Angela wouldn't let Booth, Zach, or Hodgins see our routines until tryouts. I didn't know why but Angela told me that it's best to leave them in the dark and surprise them with our 'kick ass' routine.

I rolled my eyes at his whining. "Yes, Booth we need to practice."

He groaned again and mumbled under his breath.

"Why does it even matter Booth? What else would I be doing if I wasn't practicing?"

"You'd be hanging out with me of course. I miss you Bones. We barley even see each other anymore." He pouted.

"Booth we walk together to all of our classes and eat lunch together every day. I think we see each other enough." I stopped and turned to look at him in front of the girls locker room were Rachel and Angela were waiting.

He averted his gaze to the door of the locker room. I stuffed my books into my bag and crossed my arms. "Yeah we do Bones but still we never get to hangout…" He stopped talking when he looked at me and sucked in a breath. I gave him a questioning look until I realized why he looked so uncomfortable. Since he was taller than me crossing my arms gave him the perfect view down my shirt, which was slightly low cut. Normally I would tease him but I really need to get going so instead I just keep my arms crossed to torture him a little longer. He shouldn't even be uncomfortable so many girls claimed to have already slept with him so surely he's seen a lot more.

"Look Booth today is the last day and then I promise we'll hangout more. How about after tryouts you, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Rachel, and I go get a smoothie or something?" The smoothie place has kind of become a hangout place for us all. It is really close to my house so I could be home quick if my foster dad got off work early or  
if something happened. My foster mom had Angela's number and said she'd try to warn me. She wasn't all that bad.

Still a little flustered by the view of my cleavage I am giving him his voice went a little higher. "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a hug; something he has been doing a lot lately but it honestly doesn't bother me.

"Bye." I walked into locker room and said hi to both Angela and Rachel and began changing. When we were done we walked out to the baseball field. We always practiced here for privacy, no one is ever out here because baseball doesn't start till later in the year.

Normally everyone is supposed to tryout separately but Rachel asked the coach over a week ago if we could tryout together and she agreed. So we all worked on coming up with a cheers; okay so Rachel and Angela came up with most of it but I did help out to the best of my abilities. We all agreed that we had our cheers down perfectly; well Rachel and Angela did and ignored my protest when I said nothing can be perfect. We then practiced our tricks because we knew coach was going to ask to do at least the basics.

After going over our cheer and tricks one more time we were done. Sweating we walked off the field and back to the locker room.

"I cannot wait for tomorrow!" Angela squealed as she changed out of her shorts.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're just excited to see Hodgins' reaction."

"Why is she excited for Hodgins' reaction?" I asked.

I seriously don't understand what they mean sometimes.

"Well duh, she totally likes him. Plus he is just about crazy for her."

I turned to look at Ange while I pulled up my jeans. "Do you like him?"

"Of course sweetie. Don't you ever notice us flirting at lunch?"

They flirted? "No not really."

"How are our outfits coming along Angela?"

I didn't know anything about outfits. "Outfits, Angela you're making us outfits?"

"Yup sweetie, nothing serious just decorating shorts and tees. The boys are going to be drooling though." She grinned. "I can't wait."

"I highly doubt anyone is going to drooling unless they-" Oh wait she doesn't mean literally. "Boys? What boys?"

"I am talking about Booth, Hodgins, Zack, and anyone else that sees us."

We were all done changing so we headed off to the parking lot to Angela's car. She always gives us rides home since neither of us own cars.

"Yeah Tempe, Booth is going to go crazy when he sees you." Now Rachel is just being as confusing as Angela.

"Booth and I are just friends."

"Deny it all you want sweetie but he has the hots for you."

"He does not."

"Yeah he does. Angela are you bringing the outfits tomorrow?" She asked.

I know there is no point in arguing with them.

"Yup."

Angela pulled up to my house and I undid my seat belt and got out of the car. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bye sweetie."

Rachel waved. "Bye. Be safe."

They both know about my foster parents. At first I wasn't sure about Rachel but she heard me and Angela talking and swore she wouldn't tell anyone and I believe her. Booth still doesn't know. I trust him so much, as much as Angela and Rachel; maybe even more but I just don't know how to tell him.

I walked into the house and closed the front door behind me. I began my chores, showered, ate, studied, and went to sleep before Mr. Perez got home.

**Booth's POV: The next day**

Today could have not gone slower. I stared at the clock begging it to speed up. I laughed at the thought of Bones telling me it's irrational to think time will speed up just because I ask it to. Bones is so amazing. I mean she is frustrating, stubborn, and nothing like your average teenage girl but still she I think those are some of the things that make her amazing. She is so beautiful, and not to mention HOT! Whenever someone asks if we are dating I say were are just friends and we are, but I really do care about her. I have to admit it's a lot more than a petty crush. I think I am stuck in the friend zone though; she only will ever see me as a friend, nothing more. The bell rings and I run to meet Hodgins, and Zack. We're going to go watch the girls' tryout for cheerleading.

I walk to the gym and meet the guys who are waiting outside the door. We can't go in because no one is allowed to watch unless given permission by whomever is trying out but the girls promised us they would let us in. They were going third, thank god, so we wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Have you seen them yet?" I asked. I knew the second girl has already gone.

"No I-" Hodgins gasped and stared wide eyed down the hall and I turned to look in the direction he was staring. I took in a breath at the sight of Rachel, Angela, and Bones as they walked up to meet us in matching outfits. They all wore black tiny Soffe shorts with our school mascot, a Knight in shiny armor riding a horse, in the bottom right corner on the shorts fronts. The mascots looked like they were carefully painted on the material. Bones wore a fitting purple V-neck that was decorated in silver, dark purple, and black glitter glue. The words GO KNIGHTS were written in elegant writing across her chest; she wore a white lace tank top under the V-neck but was still showing off a decent amount of cleavage. The the rest of shirt was decorated with loads of swirls and sparkles. Rachel's and Angela's shirts were decorated the same but Rachel wore a purple halter top and Angela's shirt was a purple very form fitting tee. Angela had silver and black ribbons tied in bows on her shoulders making the shirt sleeve less. They all turned around and the backs of their shirts had numbers written in black glitter glue and outlined in sliver glitter glue. Angela had the number 07 and her first name written large in the same colors above the number. The back of Rachel's shirt was the same but with 09 and her name. The back of Bones shirt is what surprised me. She had 02 on hers and instead of Temperance or Tempe she had Bones. Did she know 02 was my football number? & why did she use my nickname for her instead of her actual name? They all had their hair up in pony tails with silver, black, and purple ribbons. To say they looked hot was an understatement, ESPECIALLY Bones. I just couldn't stop staring at her, she was gorgeous, and sexy as hell at the same time.

After about five minutes of staring Hodgins elbowed me and I found my voice. "You guys…You guys look…amazing." Wow real smooth.

"Yeah…just amazing." Well at least Hodgins wasn't doing any better. Zack was still staring and couldn't speak.

"Thanks Booth. Do you think this V-neck is too low cut? Angela made the shirts and I think it is too low." Bones asked as she pulled up her tank top.

Angela gently slapped her hand away. "Sweetie it is fine, you look hot! Doesn't she Booth?"

"Uhm…Yeah you do look hot Bones." Is she blushing? God I hope so.

The coach opened the doors and called the girls names. They walked through the gym doors and we followed.

Coach pointed at us and narrowed her eyes. "You guys can't be in here."

"Oh no coach there fine there with us."

"Alright. Wow girls I love the outfits, there really cute. Who made them?"

"Angela did." Rachel answered.

"Wow you did a fantastic job Angela." She complemented.

"Thanks."

"Okay guys let's get started. I want to hear the cheer you guys made up first."

"Okay."

Zack, Hodgins, and I took seats on the bleachers as we watched them step on the mats and stand in a straight horizontal line with their hands on their hips. Angela was in the middle and began counting. "5 6 7 8 ready?" "Okay" Rachel and Bones said at the same time.

They began cheering and clapping:

Hey, You Royal Knight fans,  
Stand up and clap your hands!  
Go Knights Go,  
Go Knights Go!  
Hey, You Royal Knight Fans  
Now let's see you wave your hands!  
Go Knights Go, Go Knights Go!  
Go Knights Go, Go Knights Go

When they were done they started another one.

Come on, all you River Ridge fans.  
Let me hear you clap your hands.  
Now that you got the beat,  
let me hear you stomp your feet.  
Now that you got the groove,  
lets see your body move.

Go Knights!

To say were surprised was an understatement. They were good, really good. They moved in sync with each other and their voices were at the perfect volume. At the end of the second cheer they did toe touches.

"Wow girls that was great." Coach said. She looked impressed and that was rare.

"Wait coach we made up another short cheer."

"Well go for it."

They moved back into their positions with their hands on their hips. Rachel counted this time and then they began cheering.

Royal Knights, we're back again.  
Comin' prepared and ready to win.  
We won't be defeated and we won't be outdone.  
'Cause Royal Knights are number one!

They ended with high jumps and we all couldn't help but clap. Who knew Bones would be a good cheer leader?

"That was great. Now Rachel, and Temperance please step off the mats." They stepped off and sat next us. We just stared at them in awe.

"Alright Angela, I want you to do a simple summer salt."

Angela did a summer salt. "Now a Cartwheel."

Her cartwheel was almost perfect. "No hands this time."

She did a no handed cartwheel. "Front handspring."

Her front handspring was very good. "Now a split."

She slid down into a split. "Great job Angela. Next Rachel."

Rachel walked up to the mats and did everything Angela did and just as well. Bones walked up onto the mats and I have to admit I don't know if she can do this. She just doesn't strike me as the cheer leading type. When she did the same moves Rachel and Angela did I couldn't stop my mouth from hanging open, she might have even done better. And oh god that spilt! Right after the spilt she slide down into a straddle!

We were all clapping and Coach looked thrilled. "Thank you Temperance that was great."

"Oh but coach I can do more."

"Well then by all means show we what you got."

Bones did a back handspring and landed it perfectly and before I could take a breath she did a round-off back handspring back tuck. She just continued to travel across the mat doing all sorts of flips and every time she landed them perfectly. I can't take my eyes away from her; she is just absolutely amazing.

When she was done the coach began clapping again. "Oh my god that was fantastic! Where did you learn all that?"

"I looked some of the steps up and studied them. I then kept attempting them till I accomplished each one." Bones said.

"Wow well you guys are free to go. The list of who made it will be posted tomorrow."

She walked over to us and I grabbed her and crushed her against my chest for a hug. "Bones that was so cool! I never knew you could do any of that."

"Thanks Booth but once I studied the moves it was easy."

Zack and Hodgins both gave her a pat on the back congratulating her. We all made our way to our cars and met up at the smoothie shop. We all got our smoothies but I made Bones let me pay for her. I told her it was to congratulate her and after a few minutes of arguing she agreed.

"See guys aren't you glad we made you wait?" Angela asked.

"Yeah you should have seen the look on your faces."

I chuckled. "Well could you blame us? You guys were amazing; you're all so on the team."

"I think I am going to start going to Booth's football games just to watch you guys cheer." Hodgins kept his eyes on Angela while he spoke.

"Me too." Zack was staring at Rachel and I could tell it didn't really bother her, he was just a kid.

"Yeah I have never had cheer leaders as good as you guys there. I will definitely play better if you guys are cheering me on." I smiled.

"Oh stop it stud, your exaggerating." Rachel and Angela laughed.

I turned to look at Bones who was quiet the whole time. "What is wrong Bones?"

"Nothing, I just I feel a little sick." She looked a little pale and I put my hand up to her forehead.

"Geez Bones you're burning up! Let me take you home." For once she didn't protest or make any comments and that made me even more worried. We said our goodbyes and left.

When I pulled up to her house I noticed a black Ford F450 truck that I have never seen before when I have dropped her off.

"Oh god no." she groaned and I looked at her concerned.

"Booth I need to change close your eyes or something."

"What why-" She grabbed her bag and started pulling out her clothes. "Just do it Booth."

I put my hands over my eyes and turned away the most I could. I heard her shifting in her seat and the sound of her zipper being pulled up. I didn't peak because I was a gentleman. "Alright Booth I am done."

I open my eyes to her shoving her cheer outfit into her bag. There is something off about her other than being sick. She looks really nervous, scared even. She stepped out of the car and said goodbye. I can't make myself leave even after she went in. I feel something in my gut telling me something is wrong. I turn off my car and listen and that's when I hear a man yelling. "YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS BITCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I ran out of my car and opened the front door to her house. She is sitting on the ground against the wall with a slightly overweight man hovering over her. She looked up and saw me. The older man turned in my direction and glared. "Who do you think you are walking into my house?"

"Get away from her NOW! I SWEAR if you touch her I will kick your ass and have you arrested." I threatened.

The older man walked up to me and we stood face to face. "You're bluffing you little shit."

"Try me. My uncle lives a couple blocks down, he is a cop, you'll be in handcuffs in a matter of minutes." The guy took a minute and seemed to be weighing his options. Even though I was bluffing I wasn't scared.

"Fine take her worthless ass out of here I don't want to look at her anymore."

"If you call her one more name I am going to hit you." I tried to stay calm but seeing someone treat her like this had me shaking in anger. At home I couldn't fight back because my mother and brother would get beat but here I could. I could protect her.

He stepped back and I ran and grabbed Bones and her bag. She followed me without arguing. I walked her back to my car and put her in the passenger seat. I got in and started driving to my house. Thank god my dad is away fishing for a few days. I glanced in her direction and she had legs curled to her on the seat with her head leaning against the window. I heard her sniffle. "Bones..." She didn't answer.

"Temperance, look at me." Nothing; not even a peep.

"C'mon Temperance please look at me." She lifted her head and turned around in her seat, tears were rolling down her cheeks. I took one hand off the steering wheel and used it to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay your safe now. I got you." She continued crying and the sight nearly broke my heart.

"Shh it's going to be okay." I stopped the car in my driveway and wound my arms around her waist pulling her into my lap. She didn't fight back; she buried her head into my chest and just cried. I held her for awhile; I am not even sure how long. I heard her steady breathes and knew she was asleep. I carried into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and turned to walk away but she wouldn't let go. Rather than wake her I got on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She unconsciously snuggled her head in the crook of my neck and laid her hand over my heart. I fell asleep with her in my arms. Whenever she wanted to talk about what happened I'd be here. I'd always be here for her.

* * *

**AN:** So opinions? Hate it? Love it? Let me know. Don't like how I did it in their point of views or no? Reviews make me write faster :)

BTW their school name is River Ridge & they are the Royal Knights. Their school colors are black, silver, and purple. Its based off of a real school.

Next up Bones and Booth spill their secrets to each other. & they figure out what they're going to do about her foster dad.


	7. Confessions

**Important AN:** Bad news guys. So I am a senior in high school, yup that's right a senior; I'm eighteen. Well I have always been in honors classes and an A student with a few B's here or there. Well last quarter my grades were A's, B's, and C's. & since then they have dropped, I'm like doing extremely bad. I noticed my grades dropped when I joined this site, so I need to cut back and focus. I know I'm not the best at updating but now it could get worse. I will hopefully be able to update one story ever weekend but I'm not promising because school work needs to come first. Well for those of you who actually read this thanks. Hope you like this chapter. Its a short chapter but please review, I'd really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I guess wishes don't come true…Bones doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Brennan's POV:

I snuggled deeper into my pillow and was thrilled when I remembered it was Saturday; I could relax. My pillow was firm yet warm and smelled amazing. I buried my nose deeper and that's when I realized this smell was all too familiar, it was Booth. I felt one arm curled around my waist and another holding my hand. Everything that happened yesterday hit me like a train. I was in Seeley Booth's bed in his arms after a he rescued me from my foster dad. I didn't move for fear of waking him and tried to remember exactly what happened last night. I remember getting in Booth's car while crying and him pulling me into his lap comforting me. I must have fallen asleep and he carried me to his bed. He is such an amazing friend, but what am I going to do? Sure I can trust him but will he understand? Angela and Rachel do to an extent but they will never truly understand what it's like going home everyday wondering if you're going to get hit, wondering if you're going to get fed, wondering if your ever really going to be safe. I mean the Perezs are a lot better than some of my previous foster parents but still I will never have that sense of security while I live with them. In fact strangely enough the only time I really feel safe is when I'm around Booth. I really should stop depending on him so much, he could leave me to. No, Booth isn't like that. Booth would never leave me; I have to believe that. Still though I think maybe I'm letting myself get to close to the people here. Who knows when I'll move next? I mean sure Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Rachel, and Booth are some of the most amazing people I have ever met but what happens when I leave? I need to be able to go on without them; I need to be able to stand alone. I'm going to enjoy the time I have with them, I didn't even have friends like them when my parents were around. They make me laugh constantly and make me forget about what I have to go 'home' to or rather that I don't have a real home. I smiled against Booth's chest as I thought about all the good times we had together, they really were great people. All of a sudden I felt the arm around my waist get tighter and I knew he was awake. It was time to come clean; I could trust Booth with everything and I would.

He stirred a little more and finally spoke. "Bones…"

"Yeah Booth?" He slowly began trailing his hand up and down my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth. I think we need to talk though."

"Bones its okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." I lifted my head to lock my eyes with his.

"No Booth I want to."

"Are you-" I cut him off. "Just let me say what I need to say."

When he didn't say another word I laid my head back down on his chest and snuggled back into him. I couldn't look him in the eyes again; I was afraid I'd lose my nerve. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I woke up one morning when I was fifteen a few days before Christmas and realized my parents were still gone. They had gone last minute Christmas shopping the day before. At first Russ, my brother, and I didn't know what to think. We thought that something had happened but they'd be back. A few more days passed and they were still gone, I was worried and was barely able to keep it together. Christmas morning I woke up and went down stairs and saw our presents under the tree; I thought they were finally back and I was so excited and relieved. I ran down and saw Russ standing by himself smiling. I freaked out on him when I found out that they were still gone and he just put our presents under the tree to try and make Christmas for me. Now that I think back I should have handled it better and probably would have forgiven him by now if he stayed around. Three days after Christmas he hopped in his car and drove off and left me to the system. I know he was only nineteen at the time but he left me, all by myself. I haven't heard from him since." By now I was crying and Booth's hand came down to tilt my chin up to meet his warm brown eyes. He swept his thumb across my cheek catching the tear that was falling down. I gave him a small smile and he returned it. "When they put me in the system I was passed around from home to home, some better than others. No one really wants a freaky, nerdy teenager." I felt him stiffen but continued anyway. "At some homes I was-" I stopped myself. How much did he want to know? Should I tell him how bad I was beat? About the time I was locked in a trunk for two days?

Booth started rubbing soothing circles on my back. That small gesture alone gave me the courage to continue. "At some homes I was beat for the littlest reasons, or sometimes there wouldn't be one." Again he stiffened and gripped me tighter. "I won't go into all the gory details but let's just say my past foster homes weren't the best but I survived and that's how I ended up with the Perezs. At first they were nice enough until one day Mr. Perez just snapped and hit me across my cheek, it wasn't too bad though." I took another deep breath. "Usually I don't see Mr. Perez since he gets off late but yesterday he got off early and Mrs. Perez didn't have enough time to warn me so when I wasn't home he got angry. Normally I would defend myself. I mean I can't exactly do major damage but I'm able to fight them off and leave them with marks of their own. That's why I got sent around so much; people don't like it when their punching bags punch back. This is the longest I have been in one place though and I really want to stay here for Angela, Zach, Rachel, Hodgins, and…for you. I never have had friends like you guys. Every other school I was at I was known as the foster care girl and people treated me like trash. I ignored them for the most part but every once in awhile someone would get to me. Here though I have you guys and I'm the happiest I have been since my parents left." I was crying again and he was wiping my tears away. I sighed and hugged him tighter.

After a few minutes of just holding each other he spoke. "Thank you Temperance for trusting me, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to open up like that. I'm sorry your parents are gone and that your brother left. You're an amazing person and you shouldn't have to go through all this shit. And the thought of anybody hitting you makes me want to track them down and kick their asses myself. I promise you though I will do everything I can to prevent anyone from ever putting another hand on you again, you don't deserve it." He really is a caring person. I know he means what he says but can he really stop anyone from hurting me again? It is nice to hope though. He brought me out of my thoughts when he spoke again. "There is something I have to tell you Bones."

"You can tell me anything Booth." I propped my head up on my elbow to look at him.

"I know I can but I think it'd be easier to show you." I gave him a confused look and he gently shifted me the side as he sat up and then got off the bed. He took off his shirt and I couldn't resist raking my eyes over every inch of his toned flesh. Holy crap he took my breath away but I could tell he was doing this for a reason other than wanting to me make me drool. He turned around and I took a look at his back noticing scars, probably from sports or messing around with his brother of friends.

"Do you see that scar on my right shoulder?" I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me. Before I answered him though I looked at the long scar and noticed it looked really deep. "Yeah what happened?"

"I was thirteen. I came home from school with my little brother Jared and walked in on my dad hitting my mom. It wasn't anything new. He was drunk, alcohol bottles littered the floor. I stepped up to protect my mom like usual and he hit me just like I knew he would. My mom and Jared went upstairs like always and he hit me again. After what was a particularly hard punch I lost my balance and fell on one of the glass bottles that broke and glass dug into my shoulder. I had to get stitches, I didn't bother to even ask how many." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Seeley Booth has an abusive alcoholic father? I never would have guessed. To say I was surprised was an understatement. "The one on my lower back was from when I was eleven and Jared left his toys on the floor. My dad got pissed off but I couldn't let him hurt Jared so I protected him. I hit my back on the corner of the coffee table when he pushed me." He went on pointing out scars and turned to face me to point out more till he noticed I was in tears. I couldn't hold them back; the thought of someone hurting him like that made me feel physically sick. "Bones, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." My voice broke. He sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me and the fact that he was shirtless didn't go over my head. I felt his hot skin against me and I loved it. He was comforting me and I wanted to comfort him. How could I think he wouldn't understand when he was going through this? I don't know if it was how many scars he showed me, how I opened up to him before, him being shirtless, or if it was the fact that he had his arms wrapped around me but I grasped his face in between my hands and crushed my lips to his. I never kissed a guy before but it felt so natural. His lips were warm and soft and I melted against him. It started out slow and tender but became heated and passionate. He teased my bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission and I happily granted him it. I don't know how long we ended up sitting on his bed kissing, only parting for air when necessary, but I didn't care.

Eventually we stopped kissing and just laid back on his bed. He held me and I fell back asleep not thinking about anything but his warm body against mine. I really did feel safe when I was around him.

* * *

**AN:** How did it go? I was debating about whether or not to post this. I don't know why but I'm not sure I like it. Well review please (:


	8. Eavesdropping

**AN:** Woah, another chapter this soon after I said it could be awhile? Yup since it's a weekend I decided to that after I finished an assignment I'd let myself write for a little. I chose to update this story instead of the others even though I updated it Friday, because this one is my favorite. So enjoy and be thankful! (:

* * *

**At the Perez household – Mr. Perez's POV**

"That little bitch and her stupid boyfriend. I swear Lisa this all your fault, you had to take a foster care girl in." God she was just as worthless as that little bitch. The only reason I'm with her is because of the sex. Plus a divorce would not look good to our friends. Neither would that little shit calling the cops on us. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I could just ignore him and teach the piece of shit a lesson but I have a feeling he really will the call the cops and I can't let that happen.

I look over to Lisa who is being just as useless as ever sweeping the floor. Looks like I'll have to start taking my anger out on her instead. She'll never to anything, plus she deserves it. That's it, it's decided. Who gives a shit what that little bitch does? If I can hit her then I'll just hit Lisa.

I walk over to where Lisa is sweeping and I grab the broom out of her hand and throw it, I'm satisfied when she jumps as it hits the ground. I shove her against the wall and I punch her once in the stomach. She slid down the wall and onto the ground and started crying. I laughed and walked back into the living room. I wonder if there is anything good on TV. Hmm I'm starving. "LISA, MAKE ME BREAKFAST, NOW!"

**-B&B-**

**At the Booth household - Booth's POV**

I can't go back to sleep. No, not after a kiss like that, I am very awake…well a certain part of my body is very awake. I just can't control my reaction to her; at least she is asleep and doesn't know. I never expected her to kiss me or to be that good at it. She is by far the best kisser out of all the girls I have kissed and let's just say I have kissed my fair share. There are still so many questions to be answered though. What do the kisses mean? I want them to mean she's my girlfriend but only if that is what she wants. If we are dating do we keep it a secret? Kids at school love to gossip about everything and I have a feeling our relationship would make us the center of attention, something I don't think Bones would be too happy about. What do we do about her foster dad? There is no way she is going back there unless I can guarantee he won't hurt her again. She stirred and I felt her smile against my bare chest.

"Booth, did you even fall back sleep?"

I chuckled. "Nope, not after you kissed me like that."

She folded her hands flat across my chest and rested her head on her hands to look at me. "What are we?"

"That depends Bones, what do you want us to be?" I swear I don't know what I'll do if she says just friends.

"I think I'd like us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Thank you God!

"Then that's exactly what we are Bones." I smiled at her and brought her soft lips to mine. Now that I could kiss her I was going to do it as much as possible.

To my disappointment she broke off the kiss and gave me a serious look. "Booth, just because we're now dating that does not mean I will have sexual intercourse with you. I heard about the girls you were with and I'm just not ready for that."

I felt my face get hot; I forgot just how blunt she could be. What was she talking about though? And I never intend to have sex with her, at least not anytime soon. Sure I mean I know it would be amazing and pictured it a few…many times but if it does happen it'll be later down the road for us. As much as I didn't want to talk about sex with her I needed to know why she thought that. "What are you talking about Bones?"

Now I could tell she was confused. "Sometimes when I am in the girl's locker room there are girls talking about their experiences with you, but don't worry there all good things."

Oh jeez the rumors, she was going to make me say this out loud, wasn't she? Yup she was. "I am a virgin Bones."

Now she was really confused and her brows furrowed. "A virgin? You have never had sex before?"

"Yes." I practically squeaked. My face got hotter. No way am I repeating that again, it's bad enough I am one. I looked at her and could tell she was waiting for an explanation.

"Freshman year there were a few rumors that I had sex with a bunch of girls but of course none of them were true. So when I took Stacy Bloom out and didn't have sex with her she thought that it was because I didn't like her. The next day at school I guess she told all her friends she did sleep with me just so she wasn't embarrassed or something. Every time I take out a girl since then they assume were going to have sex and when we don't they think it's just them so they claim that we had sex." I explained.

I really hate rumors, but it's not like I'm going to tell the guys their lying and that I am a virgin.

A few seconds passed and when she didn't say anything I got nervous. Finally after what felt like forever she spoke. "Why, why didn't you have sex with any of them? Girls are always throwing themselves at you."

"When I do have sex for the first time I want it to actual mean something." Oh wow I sound like a girl but it's true.

"I'm glad."

I gave her the smile that was reserved just for her. "You're glad?"

"Yup."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope." She laughed and so did I.

Bones stopped laughing and her face grew serious again. "Booth, I have to go back to the Perez's house tomorrow before midnight; that's when Mr. Perez gets off."

"No. You're not going back there." Nope. Not chance in hell.

"Let's be realistic Booth. I have to go back."

I groaned. She was right, she did have to go back but I had to do something. "You're taking my cell phone with you and if anything and I mean anything happens call Jared. I'll borrow his cell for a few days until I can make sure that bastard won't touch you again."

"Booth, you're never going to be able to make sure he won't hit me again."

"I will Bones, I promise." I kissed her gently and sat up in bed.

"Enough with the serious talk, I'm hungry. Let's go get food." I opened my door to walk out and realized she wasn't following me. I turned around and looked at her and caught on why.

"Don't worry my dad is on a fishing trip and my mom is at work. I don't even think Jared is home." I walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand. We walked down stairs together and had us some Fruity Pebble cereal.

When we were done eating and washed our dishes we sat on the couch together. "What are we doing today Booth?" She asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" I don't care what I do as long as she is with me.

She thought for a second. "Let's call up the Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Rachel, to see if they want to hangout."

"Okay, sounds good to me." I took out my cell phone and called Angela first. When it started ringing I put it on speaker so we both could talk.

"Hey stud."

"No Ange, it's me not Booth."

"Actually it's both of us." I corrected her.

"Oh hey you two, what's up?"

"You want hangout with Bones, me, and the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah, I need to go to the mall so let's just meet up there. I'll call Hodgins and Zack, you guys call Rachel."

"Do we have to go to the mall?" She whined.

I laughed I knew Bones hated the mall. "Oh c'mon it won't be that bad, right Angela? You're not like going on a shopping spree or anything?" I also knew Angela always went on shopping sprees; she was like rich or something.

"No, no shopping sprees just to glance around."

Bones sighed. "Alright fine I'll go."

"Okay well I'll see you in half an hour. Bye sweetie, bye stud."

"Bye." We both spoke at the exact same time.

I hung up my phone and dialed Rachel's number. She told us she'd see us there.

We walked back upstairs to get ready. Bones stood in front of my dresser looking in the mirror. "Booth, why didn't you tell me my hair was like this? I look silly walking around like this." She ruffled her hair and frowned at her reflection.

I walked behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, rested my head on her shoulder, and starred at our reflection in the mirror. "You don't look silly, you look cute." It was true her hair was everywhere but she looked adorable.

"You think this is cute?" She pointed to her messy hair.

"Everything about you is cute Bones." She smiled at me and then just pushed me away playfully.

"You're just trying to sweet talk me." I laughed; kind of surprised she knew what that meant.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my light ripped denim jeans, a long sleeve white and light blue plaid button down and a plain white tee to go under it.

I walked past Bones who was brushing her hair, and into the bathroom. When I came out I leaned against the doorframe and noticed her soft auburn curls had no knots in them. I took a second to look at her; she really was something. "You're beautiful."

Bones turned to look at me and smiled. "You were wearing that the first day we met."

"You remember from that long ago?"

She looked away and pretended to fix her already perfect hair; she was uncomfortable. "A black sweater-hoodie, a pair of dark denim jeans and flat black furry boots."

She looked at me again this time confused. "Excuse me?"

"That's what you were wearing when we met."

She walked over to where I was standing and gave me a small kiss on my lips. "Geez If telling you what you wore earns me a kiss then I'll have to start doing it more often. Monday you wore-" Bones cut me off with another short but sweet kiss and stepped back. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over head revealing a white lace tank top. It wasn't really revealing or anything but my breath still hitched.

"Wh…What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to wear the same shirt as yesterday silly. Can we stop by the Perez's house so I can get clothes?"

I wonder how she'll react. "Don't need to. Remember that day in cooking class when you and I got in that water fight?"

"Of course that was the second time you got me detention." She mock glared at me,

"No way both times were both of our faults."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure they were." Wow, Bones was being sarcastic?

Before we began bickering over it I got to the point. "Whatever. You borrowed some of Angela's clothes from her locker and when I took you home that day you left your wet clothes in my car. So I took them home and washed them. There in that top draw right there." I pointed to the draw and watched as she pulled them out surprised.

"That was nice of you but when were you going to give them back?"

"I just forgot I guess." The truth was I was planning on using them as an excuse to see her on a weekend.

"Hmm okay, well thanks." She walked out to the bathroom and came back out in her light ripped denim jeans with her light blue long sleeve shirt. I smiled to myself when I realized we matched but didn't say anything.

"You ready?

"Yup let's go Booth."

**-B&B-**

**At the Mall - Angela's POV**

"What do you mean you can't meet us Zack?"

"I mean I am not going to be able to make it to your social gathering."

"Why?"

"I have quite a large family and it is rare that we all are together. We chose today as the day we would meet and inform each other of any major events that happened in which the some or none were not present for."

"Oh well I guess we'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes I believe you will."

"Okay, well bye."

"Goodbye Angela."

I hung up my phone and let out a sad sigh. The others did too when they heard that Zack wasn't coming. Sure he is like thirteen and weird but he is really not that bad.

I took a sip out of my water and looked between Brennan and Booth. We all shared a tiny table in the food court after walking around the mall for a few hours. Hodgins was on my left Rachel on my right with Brennan and Booth across from us. The table was small but their chairs we still a little closer than necessary. Something was up, they have been flirty all day, which is usual for them but something just feels different. Maybe I am just crazy though.

"Hey guys I want to take the girls to one more store before we leave." A certain special store like I always took them to when we went to the mall.

"That's okay we can go." Why was Booth eager to go with three girls shopping?

Hodgins smiled at me. "Yeah I'm sure we can manage Angela."

"Whatever guys, sounds good to me." We all got up from the table and we three girls stopped in front of Victoria Secrets while the guys kept walking. They turned around when they realized we weren't next to them.

"You have got to be kidding me Angela." Hodgins just about squeaked.

We all laughed except the guys and then Booth looked to Brennan. "Bones?" I could tell he was trying to get out of it.

The girls and I only go to Victoria Secrets for cute underwear and sometimes bras but I let the guy's minds wander. I was sure they were thinking we were going in there for more…mature stuff.

Brennan ignored Booth's plea for help and we made our way to the underwear section. I heard the boys let out sighs when they realized we weren't in there for what they originally thought.

"Oh these are cute." I held up a light pink pair of panties with darker pink lace on the edges.

Both guys gulped and I handed them to Brennan; I had enough pink underwear. She grabbed them and threw them in our bag. We spent over 20 minutes in the store. I always tend to go a bit crazy when shopping but my dad didn't care. I have a credit card with the store and every time we go I buy Rachel, Brennan, and myself our fair share of underwear.

Today I got three bra and four pairs of underwear and one matching set, Brennan got two bras and three pairs of underwear and two matching sets, and Rachel got three bras and five pairs of underwear but didn't get any matching sets.

When we walked out of the store I turned my head to see Booth reach for Brennan's bag and I knew she wouldn't let him hold it. I turned back and started talking to Rachel while Hodgins was on the phone with his mom.

"Hey Rach, do you think something changed between those two?" I tilted my head in their direction and she glanced at them and then back at me.

"Well they have been starring at each other, letting their skin just barely brush together, and have been real flirty all day."

Good someone else noticed. "That's what I mean."

"They are acting just like they always do."

"I know but it seems different."

"Maybe or maybe you're just crazy?"

I guess I am thinking into them a little too much. "Yeah you're probably right." We both laughed but when I looked back to Brennan and Booth he was holding her bag.

**-B&B-**

**In Rachel's car - Rachel's POV**

After hanging out with everyone I drove to the school when I remembered coach saying the list of who made the team would be posted. It was creepy how empty it was but I walked up to the bulletin board and searched for our names. OMG! YES! Were so amazing, I can't believe we made it! I have got to call Angela and Brennan. Angela will probably squeal so loud she'll burst my eardrums. I wonder if Temperance will tell her for me. I should call her first but how can I get a hold of her?

I walked back to my car, which was actually my moms, and dialed Booth's number. I hope he is still with her. Someone picked up the phone during a fit of laughter; I could make out what they were saying. Did they even realize they answered the phone?

"I love kissing you."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

"Good point."

After a few minutes of silence I assumed they were making out. I really hoped it was Booth and Brennan, not some slutty girl. I felt bad for eavesdropping but I just can't help myself.

"Mhmm, you taste like that smoothie you had."

"Just shut up and kiss me Booth."

I waited but I couldn't hear anything so I just hung up. I texted Angela and asked her what she did after the mall.

Finally after ten minutes she texted me back. 'hey grl, I took Tempe home. Her foster mom said she needed 2 be home 4 sumthin.'

I texted her back. 'Wait so Tempe is not w/ Booth?'

'No silly I took her home. Y?'

I can't tell her I just called Booth and overheard him and some girl making out; she'd freak. 'No reason. I got 2 go. Ttyl :)'

I guess I'll wait till Monday to tell them about us making the cheerleading team. In the meantime what am I going to do about Booth and Brennan?

**-B&B-**

**At the Booth household – Brennan's POV**

I knew Booth just about went crazy while we picked out underwear, bras, and matching sets. He saw just about everything I got. I have never been with a guy let alone had a boyfriend. At first I was scared that it would make things awkward between us but so far I am wrong. Everything is great. Were bickering as always, laughing, and kissing. God that boy can kiss. I know Booth's a gentleman so he would never do anything to hurt me or without my consent but what happens if I want it to go further then kissing? I mean I am a junior in high school, is it so bad that I want to do more than kiss my boyfriend? When he told me he was a virgin I was more than relieved, the thought of him being with some other girl made me want to gag.

After we hung out with the 'gang' Booth insisted I let Angela take me home. He said he thought she knew something was up. We want to have some fun and see how long we can keep our relationship a secret. So when she dropped me off I got a bag of clothes and avoided my foster mom. Booth picked me up ten minutes later and we got smoothies. Afterwards we had a pretty heated make out session in the car.

We pulled up to his house and walked in holding hands. The second we got upstairs and in his room he shut the door and hastily set my bag down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently; he sucked a little on my lower lip and then stroked it with his tongue. We continued kissing until the need for oxygen made us part. He leaned his forehead against mine, our breaths mingling.

"You make me so crazy Bones, but a good crazy."

"Good crazy?" I questioned.

"Yeah Bones. The sound of your voice, your lips, your touch, your smell, your taste, just everything about you; it all makes me crazy but in the best way possible."

I smiled at him; he really is an amazing person. I gently let my lips touch his but didn't kiss him. As I whispered my lips moved against his. "You make me crazy Booth, the best kind of crazy there is."

* * *

**AN:** Like that I gave you Brennan's, Booth's, Rachel's, Angela's, and Mr. Perez's POV? Or do you hate it? Plus are you for the Brennan & Booth's relationship and all their kissing? Let me know people.


	9. Screw it

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry I took so long but like I said school has been hell and my grades are still crap. We had testing for a whole week & I moved in with my older sister. I broke my computer; so now I am forced to share one with my sister and her fiancée, which is another reason why no updates. Good news though : The 4th quarter of school starts in around like two weeks and that means I start fresh with grades, and that means I will update hopefully every weekend. Okay well I know people never read authors notes but if you did thanks :)

Also where would you like this story to go? Please give me your opinions!

* * *

**Bones POV**

I feel so sick that I might just puke right here in front of everyone. No I'll be okay just ten more minutes till 7th period ends and I get to see Booth and go back to his house. Somehow for three weeks we have managed to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. We do plan on telling our friends soon though because I feel like I am lying to the girls by not telling them. Oh crap the girls… and cheerleading practice. I am supposed to meet with them to today and then go to cheer practice. Maybe I can get out of it; I think we can miss two practices before were off the team. Besides I really don't want to deal with Jasmine, Tessa, and Payton. Every since we have joined the team they have been harassing Rachel, Angela, and me. But Rachel handles it; still though hearing them talk about the 'freaky foster care girl' bothers me. It reminds me of my old schools and just how bad my life use to be.

The bell ringing brings me out of my thoughts. I gather my stuff and head for the door. I see Booth waiting for me and I can't stop myself from smiling not matter how crappy I feel.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth."

He grabs a hold of me in a bear hug and whispers in my ear. "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to kiss you."

I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach. How did he make me feel this way just by telling me he wanted to kiss me? God did I want to kiss him right now. Screw it; everyone is going to find out sooner or later.

I pull out of the hug enough to look him in the eye and whisper. "Then kiss me."

Booth's mouth fell open. "A…Are you sure Bones? I know you're worried about everyone finding out and talking about us. It's okay really, as much as I want to kiss you I can wait because you want me to. You don't hav-"

I stop him from babbling the same way he usually stops me. I stand on my tip toes and smash my lips to his. My left hand rests on his shoulder and I bury my right in his brown hair. For a second he doesn't kiss me back but then I feel him nibble on my bottom lip. I tease him with the tip of my tongue and he lets out small groan. The kiss gets more heated as we battle for dominance with our tongues and I can feel kids starring but I don't care. All that matters is that I am kissing Seeley Booth. After what seems like a long time but still not long enough I break the kiss and rest my forehead against his, catching my breath.

Booth POV

That had to be the best kiss of my teenage life. I don't know what made Bones kiss me in front of everyone but man am I glad she did. Her forehead is still resting against mine, her eyes closed. I glance around and my thoughts are confirmed; everyone is blatantly starring at us. I really hope it doesn't bother Bones. Oh jeez when Angela and Rachel find out about this they are going to freak. I grab her hand and lead her out to my car.

We make our way through everyone and out to the parking lot. I look in her direction and I can tell she feels sick. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah I feel nauseous, but I felt great when I was kissing you." I smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I open the door to my car and instead of her calling me an alpha male she just shoots me a quick look; she must really be sick.

"Do you want to just go to my house and skip out on practice?" She nods her head so I send a quick text to the girls letting them know Bones is sick.

The drive to my house was short and we quickly made our way to my room. "We can sleep for awhile if you want?"

"No Booth then I won't go to bed till way later tonight and it will mess up my sleeping pattern." She complained.

"C'mon pleaseeee Boones?" I know sleeping will make her feel better.

"Alright I guess."

I smiled at her and grabbed some pajamas. I headed to the bathroom so she could change in my room.

Bones POV

I know Booth is only suggesting we take a nap for my benefit; maybe it will make me feel better. I grabbed the bag I keep here and pulled out my black bra with pink and white skulls on it, and my matching underwear. Angela had gotten them for me after Booth started calling me Bones. At first I refused to wear them but now they were secretly my favorite set. After I slipped on my underwear and bra I dumped out my bag in search for my pjs. Dang, they are all dirty. Hmm I wonder were Booth keeps his? I walk over to his dresser and begin rummaging through his drawers.

I turn my head when I hear the door open. Booth walks past me and plops down on his bed without looking up. He is looking down at his cell phone in just a pair of boxers and a tee shirt; he looks so hot.

When he looks up and takes in my appearance I hear his breath hitch. He quickly threw his hands over his eyes. "Oh jeez Bones. I should have knocked, I am so sorry. I thought you were done. I'm just not used to having a girl ove-"

I cut him off. "Booth stop freaking out. It's okay. Besides were dating now is it really a big deal? And I am practically in a bathing suit." I am secretly thrilled by his response, I never have been that confident about my body. I know I'm not overweight or anything but I just don't see anything special when I look in the mirror. But his response makes me feel confident and sexy.

"I guess your right but I'm still sorry. You are wrong though, that is way hotter than any bathing suit I have ever seen." Booth spoke with his hands still firmly planted over his eyes.

I grin. "It's fine Booth. I just realized I didn't pack pjs and was trying to find some of yours."

He stood up and tried his best to walk towards me without peaking. He felt his way to the dresser and was about to pull open a draw when I grasped his wrists. I peeled them from his face and placed them at his sides.

Booth's eyes were still tightly shut. "You can open your eyes."

"Are you sure Bones?"

"Positive."

Booth slowly opens his eyes and takes a deep breath at the sight of me in my bra and panties. His eyes are slowly roaming my body and I notice a bulge in his boxers. After a minute he opens the drawer and pulls out a big tee shirt and hands it to me. I put it on and it reaches my mid thighs.

"Your pants won't fit me; so let's just got to bed." He gulps and I smile.

I got in the bed and he follows me pulling my back snug against his chest. Booth started kissing and nuzzling my neck causing me to giggle. "God, I love when you giggle."

I turned around to face him and started kissing him again. My shirt rode up and I feel him place his warm big hands on my hips. We never have gone father then making out, pretty heatedly though. I felt the bulge in his boxers grow against my thigh and I smile. Without breaking the kiss I grind against him and can't help but let out a moan just as loud as his. He pulls back and stops my hips from shifting against me.

"Woah Bones, you have to stop that." I can practically hear the desire in his voice.

"Why?"

"As much as I hate saying this we should take things slower, I don't want to rush into anything."

I really want to take things further but maybe we should take things slower.

"Fine." I pout.

He lets out a low sexy laugh and gives me a soft slow kiss. "Let's go to sleep, that way when you wake up you'll feel better."

"I felt perfectly fine two minutes ago." I'm trying to sound mad but I know he doesn't believe me.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead pulling the blankets back around us. "I really like you Bones."

Booth and I decided when we first started dating that we wouldn't say I love you till we were sure. We both love each other as friends and care about each other but we both hate how kids at school say I love you to everyone they date. People always say they love their boyfriend or girlfriend who they only have been dating for a day only to break up the next. Booth and I are not like the typical high school couples so we aren't going to act like them.

"I really like you too Booth." I whisper and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah it was short but it's something. Please Review and show me people are still reading. They will make me want to update faster.


	10. Dreaming

**AN:** Thank you to all who story/author alerted and or who added the story to their favorites. & Double thank you to those who reviewed. Okay so I am going to try to update every weekend. So don't expect another till next week. Oh & the chapters are going to stay around this size or maybe a tad longer. Sorry but at least it's an update. Remember to review, I love them :)

* * *

**Angela's POV:**

"No way in hell their dating, I would have noticed wouldn't I have? I mean I ALWAYS can tell about these things; how could I miss it! We are around both of them practically 24 frickin 7!"

I am fuming how could Brennan not tell me about her dating Booth? Man I am going to kill her. How am I supposed to focus on cheer practice after I just heard about their heated make out session in the hall? And then she doesn't show up for practice and all I get is a text from Booth saying 'Bones is sick and can't make it to cheer practice.' That is so low of them.

"Calm down Ange, I am just as mad as you but we should be thrilled. They are finally together! And quiet down coach is looking this way." Rachel whispered.

Rachel is right. I am thrilled that they are together; Booth and Brennan make an amazing couple. They have always done everything like a couple besides kiss; I especially can't wait to see that.

"Okay, okay but when I see her I am so going to kill her but after I get all the details."

She laughed quietly. "You mean after WE get all the details."

"Yeah, too bad she is sick or I would be grilling her right now."

"I know. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow." She sighed; I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah tomorrow." I agreed.

**Booth's POV:**

What the hell? Who is pushing on my leg? Damn I really don't feel like opening my eyes because once I do I won't go back to sleep. Hmm what is the last thing I remember? School…Bones…Bones and me taking a nap because she felt sick. My leg feels oddly warm and wet. Warm and wet? HOLY SHIT!

I open my eyes and look down; Bones is practically riding my thigh. I can feel her threw her panties and my boxers. She is basically raping me in my sleep and god does it feel good. It sounds like she is enjoying herself by all the moans and groans she is making. Damn I can feel myself hardening. I reach down to pull her face to mine…her eyes are closed. Closed? She is asleep? This has to be the hottest thing ever; there is no way I can stop her from getting what she obviously wants.

I take a hold of her right leg and bring it tighter against me; hopefully making it easy for her to grind against me.

"Mhmmm Booothhhh" She moans and grinds against me harder.

I harden even more and bury my face in her neck; lightly peppering her skin with kisses. I starting sucking hard on her neck and her groans are getting louder. Bones taste so good that I can't stop. I am definitely going to leave a mark and I have a feeling she is going to kill me for it later, but right now its soooo worth it. Suddenly I feel her eyelashes flutter against my face and I smile into her skin, she is awake now.

"Booothhh?" She moans in a questioning tone.

Instead of answering I just pull her tighter against me and grind back into her. She grumbles in approval.

"Oh god, pleeasseee don't stop." She gasps.

I can hear her breath quicken and she tenses up letting out one final loud moan that I think is supposed to sound like my name.

I may not have ever been with a girl like this but I know enough to know that she is having an orgasm and I can prolong it by continuing to grind her against me, so I do just that. I can feel her hot, wet, and now fluttering against my thigh. My boxers are getting incredibly uncomfortable.

The waves of pleasure coursing through her body slow and she lays her head on my chest attempting to catch her breath. And then it dawns on me. What if she didn't want me to do that? What the hell happened to being a gentleman? My girlfriend was asleep and I did that without her permission. Great now I feel like crap.

"I am so sorry Bones." I look down at her, her are eyes closed, she is still trying to catch her breath, her is hair messed up, her skin is glowing and no matter how upset I am with myself I can't help but think she looks incredibly sexy.

"What?" She mumbles.

"Its just I woke up and you were…you know on my leg and I just went along with it. And you…you were frickin sleeping! I am so sorr-"

She cuts me off by placing a finger on my lips and lifting her head up to look me in the eye. "Are you insane? I started it and was most definitely enjoying it. That was absolutely spectacular…I..I don't even know how to explain it." She gives me a soft slow kiss and smiles at me to prove she is not angry but rather quite satisfied.

Bones is so amazing. "So you enjoyed it?" I waggle my eyebrows suggestively at her to lighten the mood.

She slaps my chest playfully. "Obviously Booth, and to think you didn't want to go to fast." She jokes.

"Well not when you do stuff like that."

"Technically it wasn't my fault; I was dreaming."

Bones was dreaming about me in that way. "Dreaming?"

She grinned. "Yeah but in my dream I was doing a lot more then humping your leg."

God does she know what she is doing to me? "Okay, Bones seriously you got to stop."

"Why Booth?" She whined, Temperance Brennan is whining for physical contact with ME and I am denying her? Its official, I am insane.

"We have all the time in the world why rush into everything. By the way to you feel better?"

Bones laughed. "Do I feel better? I feel fantastic but still a little tired. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "Only four, I could go for a little more sleep. How about you?"

She snuggled against me and laid her hand on my chest, yawing.

"I'll take that as a yes." I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hey Booth?" She whispered.

"Yeah Bones?"

"You have permission to do whatever you want to me while I sleep."

"BONES! Don't say stuff like that you're going to drive me crazy."

She giggled and kissed my chest.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think? Like it? Or not so much? I promise the next one will actually be a real chapter rather then like this one or the last one I posted. Review please!


	11. Cheer Practice

**AN:** I know I know I haven't updated in awhile but I had good reasons not to. A very close family friend passed away the Friday before Easter. (That's actually when I started working on this chapter) Her death was very surprising but what really threw me off was when my friend died a few days later. Point is it's been a ruff couple of weeks. So please stop with the comments about how you're going to stop reading the story since I didn't update. Like seriously? Then stop reading; comments like that annoy the hell out of me.

Anyways I'll be updating sooner. Remember to review please.

* * *

**Brennan POV:**

Man, I really want to see Booth right now. Especially after Angela and Rachel just corned me in the girl's locker room to grill me for details on mine and his relationship. They would have already earlier at school today but they never had the chance with Booth by my side 24/7. I do feel a little bad about how we kept our relationship from them so I answered all their questions…but when they asked how far we got I said we had some pretty heated make out sessions and that was it; I don't think they need to know anymore. I swear I might have a hearing problem because of how many times Angela squealed.

It kind of scares me how much I love Booth. I mean- WOAH! Back up love? No we agreed we LIKED each other a lot and we would just see where things go. Wait do I love Booth? Of course I love him as a friend but am I in love with Booth? How does a person know if they are in love? I mean I don't think I do…or maybe…crap; normally I would turn to Booth for help with things like this but how can I if it's about him?

"You guys this is not acceptable. Those were horrible handsprings." Wow coach looks extremely irritated, I turn my head to Angela and Rachel to ask what happened but before I could coach called my name.

"Yes?"

"Will you please show Tessa the proper way to do a handspring?" I bit my lip; I really didn't like being put on the spot, I mean I don't really mind cheering; actually I enjoy it minus all the dirty looks I receive from the Army of Skanks when I do good. They have been giving me a little more trouble lately and so far I have stayed silent and let Rachel take care of it but I am getting sick of being pushed around; I don't know how much more I can take before I snap. At least that's what Angela says but I am a pretty rational person so I don't see that happening.

I sigh. "Sure coach."

I stepped back a little, ran forward, and did a handspring. It wasn't my worst, infact it was close to being my best, although the landing could have been better.

"Great job! You see girls? That's the right way to do a handspring. Alright were done for the day. Go home everyone and practice some more over the weekend, I want to see perfect handsprings by Monday." Coach smiled at me and walked out of the gym.

I was about to make my way to the locker room to get dressed but Tessa turned and whispered to Jasmine just loud enough for me to hear. "I'm surprised she can even walk. I mean she is dating Seeley and I know from experience just how ruff he can get during sex." Jasmine giggled and so did Tessa.

Are you kidding me? Sure I didn't mind when she made fun of me for being a foster care kid or anything else but her talking about Booth, about my boyfriend? That was not okay. I could tell Rachel was about to turn around and say something so I gently pulled at her arm to stop her.

I walked over to where she was standing and invaded her personal space. I hated confrontations but this needed to be done. I glared at her and tried to remember every bad thing Angela and Rachel had ever said about her. "Look here you fake blonde bimbo. Seeley Booth NEVER had sex with you; in fact he never even laid a hand on your grimy spray on tanned skin. It's honestly kind of pathetic to pretend he did so why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and keep your mouth shut about MY boyfriend."

The expression on her face was priceless; her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. I could hear people laughing around me. After a second she closed her mouth and glared back at me. "You bitch. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to a slut who has probably been on her knees more times then a porn star." Whoa where did that come from?

Tessa stepped closer to me and narrowed her eyes even more. She was so close I could see the thick lines of makeup on her face from where she didn't rub in her cover up enough. How could she wear so much make up? She turned her head and whispered in my ear. "Seeley sure enjoyed me on my knees for him." She leaned back and gave me a bright smile.

I just looked at her and laughed in her face. Did she honestly think I was going to believe her lies? Booth already told me they only dated for a few days and he never even kissed her. "Oh please you're not even good enough to walk on the same ground he does, let alone are you good enough to be on your knees for him."

"Oh yeah well you're a freaky foster care girl. The only reason he's with you is because he feels bad for you. I mean you're like the biggest nerd ever; all you do is study and you're not even pretty. Look at you; do you really think he'd pick you over me?" She smirked.

"I may be in foster care but I'd still rather be me then you any day. Your right I do spend a decent amount of time studying but I'm not ashamed of my intelligence, however I would be ashamed if I had an I.Q as low as yours. As for Booth finding you more attractive you would be right if Booth was into heavy makeup, fake hair, plastic nails, orange skin, and-" I stopped talking when I looked down and realized their was something white hanging out of her tank top. I reach my hand out, grab it and pull. She gasped when I did. "And toilet paper filled bras."

"You…You... BITCH! You will regret ever speaking to me like that."

"I already do regret speaking to you; your cheap perfume is giving me a headache." I smiled at her again and watched her storm away.

I turn around and Rachel and Angela sandwich me into a hug. "Sweetie that was amazing! I never thought you would do that."

"Me neither. That was great!" They both squeezed me harder.

"Guys I can't breathe!" They released me and I took a huge breath. I turned around to start walking to the locker room with them and almost slammed into someone. I looked up and it was Booth. He had the oddest expression on his face and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Me and Angela are going to go get changed. Well call you tomorrow and make plans."

I didn't say anything back to Rachel as they walked away and looked back at Booth. "How long have you been standing there?" I wasn't sure how he would react to what I said to Tessa, I mean they did date.

"I've been here since you said fake blonde bimbo."

Crap he is mad. "I'm sorry. I only said what I did because-"

Booth Gently placed her finger on my lips to stop me from talking. "Why are you apologizing? That was so hot! I mean you totally went all alpha female on her ass." He leaned down and gave me a short but still amazing kiss.

"So you're not mad?" I smiled at him.

"Not at you but I am pissed about the way she talked to you and how she lied. I also a little worried; Tessa will probably seek out revenge. By Monday everyone will know what you said and she'll be even more embarrassed and angry." He slung an arm over my shoulder and we walked to the locker room, stopping at the door.

"Oh well will deal with her when we have to." I leaned up and gave him another kiss but he stopped me by placing a hand gently on my shoulder. I looked up at him and was sure he could see the confusion on my face.

"Bones, you don't believe anything she said right?"

"Well I mean I believe you never had sex with her but I don't know your sexual preferences or-" He put his hand to my mouth to stop me from taking.

His face got a little red. "No not that. I just want to make sure you know that I don't think you're anything short of beautiful and that I'm not dating you because I feel bad. I'm dating you because you're the most amazing girl I have ever met. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet, caring, smart; the list goes on and on."

I honestly don't know what to say back so I say first thing I can think of. "You said smart twice."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me.

-B&B-

**Booth POV**

I looked down at Bones who was lying on my bed studying and laid down next her. I gave up studying like twenty minutes ago but she had insisted that she needed to study a little more for our test in science on The Periodic Table of Elements.

"Bones, can we pleassseee do something?" I stuck at my bottom lip and clasped my hands together begging her.

Bones looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at me. "No Booth I…." She trailed off.

"You what?"

"I have an idea. I have a feeling it will make you want to study just a little bit longer."

What could possibly make me want to study longer? "I don't think anythi-" I stopped talking when she took off and shirt and was left in a tank top.

"What are you doing?"

"Making so we have the same amount of layers on. Were going to take turns asking each other questions and every time I get one right you take off one article of clothing and vice versa. We both have on five."

I jumped off my bed and ran to grab my textbook. She was right I definitely wanted to study some more if that meant some layers of clothing came off. "Okay who goes first?"

She smiled one of her breath taking smiles. "You go..."

I smiled back and looked down picking an element. "What element has the initials Ag?"

"That's easy Silver. Now off with the shirt."

I shook my head. "You don't get to pick what I take off, I do."

"Fine." She huffed crossing her arms. Man she is adorable.

I reached down and took off my socks. "Your turn."

Bones glared at me for taking off my socks. "What are the initials of Boron?"

Crap I don't remember that one. "Ohm B…Bo?"

"Nope just B" She laughed.

"That's not fair! You said initials, as in two."

"We never established rules Booth."

"Fine. What are some uses of Lithium?" Ha! That's a harder question we barely covered that in class.

"Well lithium is used in some pills made to help with depression and is also used in some batteries."

Damn she is so smart and that just makes her even hotter. I got off the bed taking off my pants leaving me in boxers, a t-shirt, and an undershirt.

"What is a common use of copper?"

Yay! She was giving me and easy one. "It used to make pennies."

I thought for sure she was going to tease me by taking off her socks like I did but she took off her tank top and was left in a lacy dark purple and black bra. I gulped and openly stared at her chest, I mean she is my girlfriend.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"It's your turn." I looked up from her chest and back at her face to find a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah...is Gold a Transition Metal or an Alkali Metal?"

"Transition Metal."

Right again. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and went to lift it over my head but 'accidentally' took the undershirt off with it. When I looked at her, her eyes were glued to my chest. "See something you like there Bones?"

"Definitely." She didn't take her eyes of my chest and slowly dragged her tongue along her bottom lip. I pushed the textbooks off the bed and playfully tackled her. She halfheartedly started trying to push me off so I clasped both of her small wrists in one hand and held them above her head.

I licked the outer shell of her ear before whispering against it. "I think study time is over Bones."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to end it there but its Mothers Day. Don't worry though things will pick up from where they left off in the next chapter. Reviews make my day :)


	12. Girls Night

**AN:** Summers here! That means no more school! Okay so there are three ways this story could go, but none would happen soon. I am curious though to see where people want it to go so let me know which one you like.

**Option one:** The story follows the real Bone's story meaning Booth becomes a sniper, meets Rebeca, has Parker, becomes a gambler, etc and Bones goes on many digs, to meet her professor Stires, write many books. That also means obviously Booth and Bones would break up for a number of years and then things pick up back from there leading to them being partners and possibly go back to a relationship.

**Option two:** Booth goes to become a sniper while Bones goes on to her digs BUT they stay in contact through letters and wait for each other. Then they meet up and go straight back to being together and then go on to becoming work partners like they are on the show. Either Booth wouldn't ever meet Rebeca & not have Parker or just have a one night stand with her (during the time him and Bones are apart) and agree to not be together and just to have joint custody of Parker like on the show.

**Option three:** They stay together and I just make it all up as I go along.

* * *

_"Definitely." She didn't take her eyes off my chest as she slowly dragged her tongue along her bottom lip. I pushed the textbooks off the bed and playfully tackled her. She halfheartedly started trying to push me off so I clasped both of her small wrists in one hand and held them above her head._

_I licked the outer shell of her ear before whispering against it. "I think study time is over Bones."_

**Bones POV:**

I let out a small moan when Booth whispered in my ear and a gasp when I felt him harden against my leg. A wave of confidence swept over me when I realized that I was doing this to him, that it was ME who was making him feel this way. So I wiggled my wrists out of his strong hands and pushed at his chest to get him off of me. The look of confusion that came across his handsome features almost made me laugh but I held it in and forcefully pushed him on his back. I straddled his waist and settled my now soaked panties over his hardening erection; causing him to moan.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but what are you doing Bones?" Booth asked his eyes searching my face for an answer.

I placed my palms on his chest and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. "Repaying you for a couple of days ago."

"You…you don't have to…repay me Bones. I wanted to do…that." He stuttered.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." I smiled at him and leaned down to give him another kiss. I then started to kiss his jaw and moved to suck on his neck, hopefully leaving him a hickey. I licked and nipped my way down his abs to the waistband of his boxers, which were now sporting a pretty large bulge. I took a deep breath hoping to gain some more confidence and grabbed his boxers in my hands ready to pull them down but he stopped my movements by grabbing my wrists.

Booth reached a hand out to tilt my chin up so I was looking at his face instead of his crotch. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and slowly pulled down his boxers revealing his large member. I gulped; that was supposed to fit in my mouth, and vagina? There was no way he was averaged size and I admit this scared me a little. I learned awhile ago in Human Growth and Development what a penis looked like but up close and personal it really was unattractive. Booth cleared his throat and I realized I must have been staring for a few minutes. When I glanced at his face I saw a look of insecurity in his eyes and I smiled to reassure him.

I wrapped my right hand around the base of his member and listened to his groan as I tightened it. I slowly, experimenting, started stroking him and then sped up my pace as his grunts got louder.

Booth POV:

I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Bones was stroking me with her hand when she teased me by leaning down and flicking the head of my pulsing erection with her warm slick tongue. "Shit Bones…that feels so goooddd."

Encouraged by my response she started softly sucking on the tip of my shaft and then began bobbing her head up and down, her tongue slowly passing through my slit. I've never had a blow job before so I may be a little biased but I am convinced that this is the best blow job ever. I closed my eyes for a moment to savior the feeling of her hot wet mouth moving up and down my aching dick.

A hard suck on the tip of my cock, made me grip the sheets hard. I then leaned up and watched her as she worked me. It had to be the hottest sight; her pink, plump lips wrapped around me. I let out moan after moan and as I felt my release approaching I slipped my right hand in her soft auburn curls to warn her but she ignored me, sucking harder.

Bones starting humming around my shaft causing the coil inside me to break and I shot my load into her mouth. "TEMPERANCEEE!"

She swallowed every drop of my cum and kissed the head of my now softening dick. After coming down from my high I realized Bones had crawled her way back up my chest and was smiling a hesitant but still beautiful smile. "Did I do okay?"

M rated stuff over.

I gently grasped her face in my hands and kissed her long and hard till we were both gasping for air. "You are absolutely amazing Bones."

I definitely wanted to thank her for what she just did but when I went to kiss her again she let out a loud yawn. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I am just really tired from cheer practice."

"Its okay, you want to take a nap then?" I asked and she nodded her head.

I pulled the comforter around us and she snuggled up against my chest. "Night Booth."

"Night Bones." I really wish I wasn't such a coward; I really wanted to say 'Night Bones, I love you.' I just couldn't get the words out. I've known for a little while that I loved her; I mean how could I not love her? She is kind, caring, strong, intelligent, beautiful, and just an all around amazing woman once you take the time to get to know her, which most people neglect to do. I drifted off to sleep thinking about ways to tell her just how much I cared about her without scaring her off.

Bones POV: The next day, Saturday at Rachel's house

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. We want details about what is going on between you and Booth." Angela demanded. How was I supposed to see her as threatening when she was dressed in a pink nightie with slippers? Rachel was wearing the same outfit as me; shorts and a tank top while we sat on her king sized bed eating snacks and talking.

I decided to mess with them a bit before telling them what they wanted to hear. "I thought you two said this was a girl's night that would have nothing to do with boys?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me. "No, we said no boys allowed here. Of course were going to talk about them! Now spill!" Man I swear Angela is rubbing off on Rachel.

"Uhh fine." I sighed. I'd so rather be spending my time with Booth but he was fishing with his younger brother Jared, and grandfather Pops. When Booth told me his Pops was visiting for a week or two, I was a little worried he was just like Booth's father but he reassured me that his Pops was different. He told me that he had no idea that his father hit him and his brother and he didn't know how Pop's would react if he found out. I encouraged him to tell his grandfather but he doesn't think he should have to know what a monster his son really is. Honestly if his grandfather is as good of a guy as Booth says he is then I have a feeling he would put a stop to his son's emotional and physical abuse against his grand kids and daughter in law. I was brought out of my thoughts when Angela snapped her slender fingers in my face to get my attention.

"Sorry. Okay what exactly do you two want to know?" I asked.

"Duh! We want to know everything! You gave us barely any info in the locker room." Rachel whined.

"I gave Booth a blow job yesterday." I stated bluntly.

Rachel spit out the water she was drinking in my face and gasped while Angela let out the longest, loudest shriek I ever heard come out of her mouth. "Dang it Rachel, I am covered in water!" I groaned as I got up and grabbed a towel to try to dry my wet pj's.

"Screw your clothes, you what?" Angela yelled while Rachel's mouth was still hanging open in a state of shock.

They really overreact. "What is the big deal? I gave Booth a blow job, although it's actually called f-"

Rachel finally closed her mouth. "I cannot believe you did that. Were you nervous? Did he…enjoy it? How big is he? Did he taste bad? Did you swallow? How did that taste?"

"Uhmm." I didn't know how much I should tell them I mean they are my best friends and it's not like Booth has anything to be ashamed of. "I was a little nervous but by his reaction I could tell he definitely enjoyed it and was very satisfied. Even though I have only seen one penis I am pretty sure he is quite large. He didn't taste bad; he just tasted like..." I paused trying to think of the right way to describe his unique flavor. "He tasted like Booth, If that makes any sense. Yes I swallowed even though he warned me so I didn't have to but I wanted to. I am not going to lie cum is definitely not my favorite flavor but the fact that it was part of Booth made it taste better." The whole time I was talking they both let out little shrieks.

"What, I assume both of you have given a guy a blow job before." They both are so beautiful and guys always like them how could they not?

Rachel blushed. "Actually Bren the only guy I ever was in a serious relationship was Cole and he only did stuff to me before I found out he was a big jerk and broke up with him."

This surprised me a little I turned to Angela waiting for her answer. "Well…about that. Uhm me and Hodgins almost had sex."

I raised my eyebrows encouraging her to go on. "We were just hanging out at his house and we were alone. He is just such a sweet guy and so cute that when he kissed me I kissed him back. Things started getting a little heated but he stopped saying he didn't want to do anything else till were dating and that's when he asked me to be his girlfriend. So now we're officially a couple."

"Wow. That's great Ange, I am happy for you." It really was great that Hodgins and her were together; Booth kept telling me they really liked each other although I never could tell.

"Thanks sweetie but back to you and Booth. Besides your little tumble in the sheets with Booth what else has happened? Like how serious are you two? Do you say I love you to each other?" Angela questioned.

Now that was something I have tried putting off; the whole love thing. I know there is a huge possibility that I love him but the thought scares me a little. "Well everyday I go to his house after school and sleep there; basically I am living there. I only go back to the Perez's for clothes because if I take too many and my social worker stops by she'll know something is up. We haven't said I love you to each other but I need your guys help figuring out if I do."

"That is so cute!" Rachel gushed. "Okay, answer these questions honestly: When you wake up who is the first person that you think of?"

"Booth."

"When something good or bad happens who is the first person you want to tell?"

"Booth."

"Who do you trust the most?"

"Booth."

"When you're crying who can make you happy with just one smile?"

"Booth."

"Who is your favorite person in the whole world?"

"Booth."

"Now that you met Booth could you imagine life without him?"

I paused for a minute I knew that I wouldn't have ceased to exist if I never met Booth, I would have continued on breathing but not living; that sounds so corny but it's true. "No."

"Sweetie, I think it is obvious that you do love Booth." Angela said.

I took a few minutes to let everything sink in. I mean could I really be in love with Booth? He is kind, caring, well-built, brave, extremely good looking, somewhat above the average intelligence; he has common sense and street smarts as he calls it, and he took the time to get to know me. He doesn't treat me different because well I am different, he is just an incredible person. "I guess...I concur; I am in love with Booth."

Angela's shriek was even louder then the one a little earlier but I didn't care because I finally admitted that I love him. The only question now is how am I going to tell him?

* * *

**AN:** Review please !

**M rated stuff starts:**


	13. Texting

**AN:** I decided to pick a combination of options 1, 2 & 3. So basically anything can happen but I do have an idea of how every things going to play out.

I want to thank anyone who favorited me or the story and for all the story/author alerts; you guys are great!

I especially want to thank anyone who reviewed; I really appreciate the feedback :)

* * *

**Bones POV – Sunday – Still at Rachel's**

I woke up after being kicked for the tenth time by Rachel and couldn't go back to sleep because of Angela's snoring. As punishment for hiding my relationship with Booth they made me sleep in the middle of the bed. Tonight I learned a few things about my best friends; they love to cuddle, Rachel moves around a lot and talks in her sleep, and Angela snores so loud I think she might need to see a doctor. I carefully crawl out of bed, steal Angela's phone, and sneak into the bathroom. I sat criss cross on her plush purple carpet and leaned my back against the counter. I open her cellular device and see it's only ten o'clock but I decide to text Booth anyway.

'Hey Booth it's your girlfriend.'

Which one?

'Booth!'

I'm jk Bones, ur my only gf :)

'Jk?'

Just kidding. Man we gotta work on ur text speak cus u stink at it

'Fine, you know what? I'm just not going to text you anymore. Bye Booth.'

Oh c'mon Bones! I was just messing w/ u. please don't stop texting me :(

I ignored his text just to mess with him and two minutes later another came.

Bones? Are u rly mad at me?

I wanted him to suffer just a little longer so ignored him again but another minute later he texted me again.

Im sorry! Please text me back I miss you !

Feeling a little guilty I started texting him back but before I could even finish another text came in.

Bones I am soooooo sorry I didn't mean any of it. Please baby forgive me.

'Booth I wasn't really mad at you. Although you know I dislike pet names.'

Geez that wasn't funny I thought u were rly mad.

'Nope I was jk. Anyway what are you doing?'

Haha, that wasn't funny. Drivin bac from church w/ Pops & Jared. Y r u up early, I thought u had a late night w/ the girls?

'We did but I couldn't sleep so I stole Angela's phone to talk to you.'

Y couldn't u sleep? Miss me too much? Couldn't sleep w/out bein n my arms? :)

'No. Rachel kicks and Angela snores extremely loud.'

I am srry u couldn't sleep. So u don't miss me?

'Ehhh we have been away from each other for two days, no big deal.'

Oh well um ok.

'I am jk Booth of course I miss you a lot & sleeping in your arms :)'

Why are you being mean? :( Aww I miss you like crazy too!

'I blame it on lack of sleep and being questioned all night about our relationship.'

Oh yeah, howd that go?

'Well they asked for all the details and I gave them a lot of them.'

Like?

'I told them about giving you head.'

U WHAT!

'I told them about giving you head.'

Please tell me ur jk again?

'Nope I am being serious.'

Oh geez Bones! Y would u tell them?

'I didn't want to lie again, besides why do you care? Trust me when I say you have nothing to be ashamed of ;) Are you still in the car or are you alone?'

Booth POV- In the car with Pops & Jared

My eyes grew wide at the last text message from Bones and before I could reply a picture message came in. I opened it up and there was a picture of Bones shirtless in a black lace bra. "Holy crap."

Pops took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at me. "Everything okay Shrimp?"

"Yup just fine." I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Who were you texting anyway?"

Jared leaned forward from the back seat. "He was probably texting his girlfriend. They're always together; she even spends the night at our house."

I glared at Jared trying to get him to shut up but the damage was done. "Shrimp, is this true, your parents let your girlfriend spend the night?"

"Uhm…well about that.." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Pops parked the car behind my dad's in the driveway. "They don't know do they?

I sighed. "No."

"Jared go inside I need to have a talk with your brother." My idiot brother listened and went inside.

"I am disappointed Shrimp, your sneaking a girl in your room behind your parents back? I am going to have to tell them. This is serious; you could get her pregnant. I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"Woah pregnant? We're not even having sex, I promise!"

He looked me in the eyes. "Okay, I believe you but I think your parents need to know about this."

Without another word Pops got out of the car and went into the house. Damn the second my dad finds out he is surely going to kick my ass. I have a feeling this is going to be one of the worst beatings especially since I have been avoiding him and locking my door every night since Bones has been over.

I walk into the house and see Jared on the couch but before I could even yell at him he starts apologizing. "I am so sorry. I had no idea he'd tell dad, I didn't know you'd get into so much trouble. Pops is in the kitchen telling dad right now. I am sorry…" He apologized over and over.

Ignoring Jared I walked into the kitchen figuring I better face it now instead of later, plus Pops was here and dad never got violent in front of him.

When I got into the kitchen Pops was sitting across the table from my dad who was slouching in his chair.

My dad turned around and got up invading my personal space. "You little shit, sneaking some whore in my house!" I could smell the alcohol on his breath and took a step back. Apparently he didn't like when I took a step back because he grabbed my wrist. I tried getting out of his grasp but before I could he shoved me and my head slammed into the floor so hard that my vision started to blur.

Pops ran over and pushed my dad against the wall away from me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" That was the last thing I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** I have been up ALL night and honestly when I started this chapter I had no intentions of it leading to this, it just did. Review & let me know if I am totally crazy or not.


	14. The Hospital

**AN:** I pretty much just realized that the only time I write is in the middle of night when I've been up for hours & hours. This whole week I have been going to bed around 9 AM only getting a couple of hours of sleep then I stay up all over again. I guess I am just weird.

Oh I totally forgot to mention that this story has over 200 reviews! You guys are seriously amazing :)

* * *

**Bones POV – Still Sunday: **

It has been hours since I sent Booth a picture of me shirtless and he still hasn't replied. I wonder if he got mad at me for telling the girls about giving him head but honestly I don't see why he would. I shouldn't have sent him that picture because I know he just got back from church so maybe he feels like he's sinning or something? I don't know I just hope he is not mad. After deleting all the messages between me and Booth off Angela's phone I got up from the floor and headed back into Rachel's room. Both of them were still sleeping but I think they have slept long enough so I walk over to the bed and rip the covers off of them. "Get up guys!"

They both groaned but just snuggled deeper into their pillows so I took those away as well.

"What the hell?" Rachel whined.

"You both have been sleeping for long time the day is almost over."

"Noooo! Sweetie C'mon let us just have a few more mi-" She was cut off by the shrill ringing of her phone. I didn't recognize the number so I threw it to her.

"Hello...Woahh I can't even hear you. Hold on, you're breaking up." Angela walked out of the room to get better reception.

"I wonder who it is." I looked over at Rachel and she just shrugged but finally got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I wandered out of Rachel's room and literally ran into Angela who grabbed my wrist and tugged me back to the room.

"Get dressed we need to go now." She ran over to our bags and began throwing clothes at me.

I pulled on the pants and tank she gave me and watched as she hastily dressed herself and started pounding on the bathroom door. Rachel threw open the bathroom door looking a little annoyed. "What is going on Ange?"

"Its Booth…he is in the hospital."

-B&B-

**Booth POV – Later Sunday at the hospital**

I just want to see my Bones but nooo they have to keep me in this stupid room overnight. I hate hospitals, no wait scratch that I loathe them. Hospitals only remind me of pain, illness, death, sorrow, tears, and so on. Apparently the shove my lovely father gave me knocked me out for ten minutes. Those ten minutes were enough to scare my Pops into rushing me to the hospital insisting that I have head scans to make sure my brains weren't scrambled. When I came around during the car ride to the hospital I mistakenly told him I'd be fine, that it has happened plenty of times before and I was always fine after a couple days. Big mistake there because that only made him angry and more worried but who could blame me I mean I was barely lucid in fact I didn't even notice my mom was in the car. The whole first hour of being at the hospital consisted of waiting, and numerous apologies from my mom, Pops, and Jared. My mom for never doing anything about the constant abuse from my father, Pops for never noticing it and not putting a stop to it, and Jared for telling about Bones. I am sick of everyone saying how sorry they are. I don't think my Pops has anything to be sorry for and same with my little bro. I mean yeah Jared made a bonehead move when he mentioned Bones but what little brother doesn't rat on his older one? Pops only saw us every couple of months and my father was always careful around him by not drinking or hitting us while he visited so it's not like I can be mad that he never realized what was going on. As for my mom I am a little mad at her. She could have put a stop to all of this a long time ago; he first started drinking when I was just 9 years old and even then she never stopped him when he hit me. I get that she was-no is scared of him but she could of got help, got him help but never once did she even try reaching out to anyone. She just always stayed in her office working on jingles while my dad beat me silly. What makes me even madder is that I can't hate my dad or my mom; I love them both even though they have been less then decent parents.

It has been over two stinking long hours since I was admitted. I have been seen by a RN, PA, and a doctor; they have all come to the same conclusion that I do not have bleeding in my brain and that my scans are all clear yet I am still stuck here. I never knew it but my Pops goes fishing with some of the doctors here that he knew from years ago and because of that has requested that I be kept overnight just to be sure and of course his doctor friends agreed.

I really want to ask what happened with my father after everything went down but the look on my Pops face causes me to hesitate. He looks so exhausted, and heartbroken. I guess finding out that your son is a drunk who beats his wife and kids can do that to a guy. I'll have to ask Jared when Pops leaves my room for food or the bathroom, whichever comes first. I look over at Jared and he is staring at his phone like it has the answer to everything and then out of nowhere he stands up and mumbles "Bathroom."

Pops pulled his chair up closer to the side of my hospital bed once Jared left the room. "Shrimp, we need to have a talk."

"Not again, please stop apologizing. It's not your fault you never knew because none of us ever told you. S-" He held up his hand to stop me from talking.

"No not that even though I really am sorry because I should have noticed." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your father left."

I could tell just by the way he was looking at me that there was more to it then he just left. "Okay so when will he be back? Where did he go?"

"I mean he left for good, at least for awhile till he gets his stuff together. I am not sure where he is but I want to ask you something."

I honestly didn't know how to feel about my father leaving. It seemed like so many different emotions came at me at once. I was happy, sad, angry, relieved, worried, and confused. Sure my dad is an abusive drunk but when he doesn't drink; when he is sober he is a whole different person. So I guess that side of him I am going to miss. What is going to happen to him? What about his shop? On the other hand I don't have to worry about getting beat protecting my brother and mom. Wait where is mom? "What about mom, where she'd go? The last time I saw her was like thirty minutes ago."

"Your mom was hysterical when she found out your dad packed up his things and after she heard you were cleared by the doctors she went home."

"Okay. What did you want to ask?" I don't really know what to say about my mom's reaction to my dad leaving. I always knew she loved him a lot or else she wouldn't have stayed once he started drinking.

"I wanted to know how you would feel about you and Jared moving in with me. Now of course this means you guys would have to switch schools and wouldn't be living with your mom but both of you would be safe."

I was not leaving Bones, no matter what. "No."

"Why? Your brother isn't thrilled but he agreed to it." I could tell by the look on his face that he thought I would agree too and was now utterly confused.

"I grew up with everyone around here, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave my B-" Oh crap I almost said Bones and for some reason I don't think he'd believe the whole I'm in love thing and would just give me a speech about how I am young and I don't know what love is. "Friends, I don't want to leave my friends."

"Seeley listen to me you can make new friends anywhere you go. I think it would be better if you moved away from here because you know everyone at church and at the store are going to be questioning you about your father." I noticed when he said father it was like he was disgusted by the word.

"I don't care." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself because the thought of leaving Bones was starting to make my blood boil and I didn't want to take it out on Pops because it's not his fault. "Look Pops I wouldn't mind living with you, in fact I think I'd love living with you; I just don't want to move away."

He studied me for a couple of minutes before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay it's settled then."

"So I am staying with mom?"

"Don't be silly Shrimp; this just means I'll have to find a place by your school."

I smiled my biggest smile at him. "Thanks Pops it means a lot."

"Sure thing champ." He clapped me on my shoulder and playfully ruffled my hair. "I am going down to the cafeteria. Do you want anything? And before you ask they don't have pie."

Dang no pie! "Pudding?"

"Okay I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room and a minute after Jared came in.

"I called that Angela girl to try to get a hold of your girlfriend to let her know you were here because I know you really want to see her."

"Thanks Jared" He was definitely right about me wanting Bones.

"Well when I called Angela answered and couldn't hear what I was saying but once she heard Seeley and hospital she hung up so I hope they're not freaking out." He smiled sheepishly at me.

Not wanting to make him feel any worse than he does since he is trying to be nice I calmed his nerves. "Its fine Bones isn't one to freak out."

All of a sudden I heard Rachel and Angela's voices out in the hallway. "He is our brother."

I had a feeling the doctors and nurses weren't going to believe the whole he is my brother story. "Jared, go out there and bring the girls in here."

"Okay." He left the room.

Bones came running into my room but stopped at my door and just stared at me. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale and her beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy. "Bones, baby what is wrong? C'mon here."

She didn't take one step and didn't take her eyes off of me. "How bad?"

Her voice was so small and vulnerable that I felt my heart clench but at first I didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

"How bad are you hurt? What is wrong with you?"

"Oh. I am fine just a little bump on my head, the doctors actually cleared me but my Pops pulled some strings so I am stuck here for the night. Now will you please come over here?" Instead of walking over to me she did something I didn't suspect; she flung herself on me and hugged me tighter then I thought possible. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest and I felt the fresh tears wetting my hospital gown. "Baby shhh its okay, I'm okay."

She lifted her eyes up to meet my mine and my heart almost broke. "I thought…When Jared called Angela she just heard him say you were in the hospital. We figured it was serious if you weren't calling and I just thought the worst."

I kissed softly and started rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I'm sorry you had to go through that but I am fine, I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll explain what happened later right now I just want to hold you." She seemed satisfied with my answer and just snuggled deeper into my chest content just to let me hold her.

After a few minutes of silence she rested her chin on my chest and looked up in my eyes. "I want to tell you something Booth and you're not allowed to interrupt."

"You can tell me anything." I urged her on.

"When I first got here and met you I didn't like you. I thought you were some cocky, stupid, jock but then we became friends and I realized you weren't. I still didn't want to get close to you or let you know about my foster parents because I figured you wouldn't really understand or really care. Not only that but I didn't want to get attached to you or anyone because I didn't know how long I was going to be here. I am also a pretty independent person and I didn't want to need anybody. Even though I tried denying it I started liking you and then that day when you dropped me off and got Mr. Perez away from me I didn't want to hide from you anymore so I chose not to. Since then my feelings for you have only grown and at first I didn't know want to think of them but with a little help I realized that I don't just like you…that what I feel means a lot more then liking you…" I couldn't help it I cut her off with a searing kiss that had us both breathing hard.

I couldn't hold back the way I felt about her anymore so when I broke off the kiss I took her head between my hands and held her gaze. "I love you."

She did something that surprised me more than anything; she slapped my chest and glared at me. "You weren't supposed to interrupt me I was going to say that first." Her glare turned into a look of surprise as she took in what I said. "You love me?"

I gulped figuring I'd better go all in. "More than anything Temperance."

Tears started welling in her eyes and she leaned down to give me a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you too."

I couldn't help myself hearing her say those words made me want to devour her so I leaned up and crushed her plump lips to mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I buried my hands in her soft auburn curls while our tongues fought for dominance and when she pulled away to breathe she pulled my bottom lip between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. We continued making out for awhile aware that we were in a hospital and nothing further could happen. Our kissing came to a stop when we heard two very familiar loud squeals. Turning our heads towards the door of the room we saw Angela, and Rachel jumping up and down while Jared didn't seem to care. It was then I noticed a fourth person standing in the doorway. "Uhm Pops this is Temperance…my girlfriend."

* * *

**AN:** I know not really a great or super interesting way to end this chapter but I am tired of writing and figured you guys had a bad enough cliffy last chapter. HAPPY 4th OF JULY! :D Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	15. The Hospital Part 2

**AN: **Life has well sucked which is the main reason I havent updated. I have been so busy and not in a good way. I had to fight my brother in law for the computer to finish this chapter since my computer broke :( But I am getting a new one for when I go to college :D Anyways sorry for the lack of updates. Review and let me know your still interested.

Thank you everyone for all the favorites/alerts/ & reviews. I really love every single one of them.

Warning: The ending is a little M rated but its only a very small small part.

* * *

**Booth POV**

_I couldn't help myself hearing her say those words made me want to devour her so I leaned up and crushed her plump lips to mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I buried my hands in her soft auburn curls while our tongues fought for dominance and when she pulled away to breathe she pulled my bottom lip between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. We continued making out for awhile aware that we were in a hospital and nothing further could happen. Our kissing came to a stop when we heard two very familiar loud squeals. Turning our heads towards the door of the room we saw Angela, and Rachel jumping up and down while Jared didn't seem to care. It was then I noticed a fourth person standing in the doorway. "Uhm Pops this is Temperance…my girlfriend."_

I smiled a sheepish smile at Pops and shifted Bones so that she was no longer lying on top of me but on my left side instead. Pop's eyes were slightly narrowed as he took in her messed up hair, and swollen lips. I can tell he doesn't think to highly of her but I know his opinion will change after a conversation or two with her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Booth." Bones tried to get up from the hospital bed but I held her to my side. I know it's stupid but I didn't want her any farther away then she already was.

Pops nodded his head. "Likewise Temperance, please call me Hank." That was a good sign.

The four of them just stood awkwardly in the doorway till Rachel and Angela walked over and sat in two of the seats next to my bed.

"So Booth how is your head?" Angela asked ending the uncomfortable silence.

Before I could answer her my nurse walked in. "Yes Booth how are you feeling? And don't lie to me like when you were admitted because I'll know."

I smiled my charm smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. How could I ever lie to you Margie?"

"Don't try to sweet talk me. Now c'mon be honest how are you feeling?" Margie narrowed her eyes at me and put her hand on her hip. She was in her late thirties and reminded me of my aunt who passed away a couple of years ago.

Okay so last time she came to check on me I might have lied and said fine when really I felt like I got hit in the head with a sledge hammer. Now I only have a headache but I felt amazing when I was making out with Bones. "Just a headache, I swear."

Bones punched me hard in my arm and glared at me. "Ow, geez Bones. Okay, scratch that, now I have a headache and a bruise on my right arm."

"Booth, why would you lie about the way you're head is feeling when your nurse asked you? What happens if it turned out you had a subdural hematoma? If your nurse wasn't able to tell that you were lying nobody would have thought to give you an MRI since you were claiming you were fine. I wouldn't have kissed you for so long if I knew you had a headache; depriving your brain of oxygen for as long as you did couldn't have helped the condition of your head." She was still glaring at me and I couldn't help but smile because she looked adorable. I knew she was only mad because she cared so much.

"Bones, chill, either way my Pops would have made them give me an MRI. It's not a big deal." Oh man were those the wrong words to say; she looked even angrier.

She crossed her arms and refused to look at me. "Bonnesss. C'mon Bones don't ignore me. Please? I promise not to lie ever again."

She glanced at me. "Of course you're going to lie again Booth, it would be irrational for me to believe otherwise. Just promise to never lie again in a situation such as this one and I'll forgive you."

"Alright deal." I smiled at her and give her a kiss on her forehead letting my lips linger for a little longer than necessary.

I realized other people were still in the room when a couple of "Awws" broke out.

"Well aren't you two just adorable? I'll give you some medicine that should help with your headache." Margie smiled before walking out of the room.

Rachel's phone beeped and she glanced at it before looking apologetically at me. "That's my mom, I have to go home. I'll call you two tomorrow okay?" She gave both me and Bones a hug.

She turned to Angela. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"No problem sweetie my dad's probably wondering where I am." She gave me and Bones a hug just like Rachel did but after saying goodbye to my grandfather and Jared she winked at me.

Once the girls were gone Pops and Jared took their seats. Jared quickly fell asleep while Pops just looked back and forth between me and Bones. "She is the real reason isn't she Shrimp?"

I knew it wouldn't take him long to figure out that Bones was the real reason I didn't want to move far away. "Yeah she is."

"I'm the real reason for what?" Bones asked with her brow furrowing.

"The reason he doesn't want to move in with me."

Bones tensed up in my arms before quickly sitting up. "You're moving?"

"No. Well yeah. I am moving in with my Pops along with Jared but he is going to find a place close by, nothing will have to change." I pulled her back down to my side and started rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

Pops had a small smile on at the sight of me comforting Bones but a second later it fell. "Actually Shrimp I am not too sure about that." He turned and stared directly into her eyes. "Temperance you are welcome to come over anytime but there is going to be no more of him sneaking you into his room at night."

**Brennan POV**

I nodded my head at Booth's grandfather because I didn't know what else to do. I have never had a boyfriend so I didn't know how to deal with their family but I was pretty sure me being on top of Booth making out with him wasn't a good way to start. I understood why he didn't want me in Booth's room at night because he didn't want us engaging in sexual acts but that wasn't the reason I stayed with Booth at night. I mean yeah that was definitely a plus but I stayed with him because staying at the Perez's wasn't safe and I hated being away from Booth for even a night. I suddenly felt nauseous at the thought of not being with Booth and excused myself to the bathroom.

I could see the look of confusion and worry on Booth's face when I abruptly walked out the room and knew he didn't believe my excuse. As I was walking out I heard Booth talking to his grandfather. "I think there are some things you need to know Pops."

I wasn't sure what he was going to tell him and honestly at the moment it didn't matter; I just needed a couple of minutes to myself to breathe and think logically. I began walking down the halls of the chilly hospital without paying any attention; losing myself in my thoughts.

I can't stay with Booth overnight anymore, I can survive that, it will be painful but it won't physically kill me. I have been on my own for a little while now and have been dealing with men like Mr. Perez without any help. I could just buy a lock and put it on my door, sure he could break it but I don't think he'd want to harm his house especially since guests are there every other day. Alright so it's settled I'll buy a lock and maybe see about getting money for a cell phone just in case.

Feeling slightly better I looked around and realized I had somehow managed to wander on a completely different floor then the one Booth was currently occupying. I stopped a nurse who was walking past me and had her direct me back to his room. When I got there he was sitting up in bed starring off into space and his grandfather and brother were nowhere to be found. He didn't even notice I was there till I cleared my throat.

He looked at me and a huge grin broke out across his face and I couldn't help but smile back. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Jared and Pops are looking for you before they leave."

"I just needed some time to think but I am alright. They're leaving? How long have they been looking for me? Wait what time is it anyway?" I knew it had to be pretty late at night.

"Around nine; you were gone for quite awhile. Jared woke up and was complaining about how sore he was from sleeping on one of those chairs so I convinced Pops that with his bad back that if he slept here he wouldn't be able to move by tomorrow morning. They have only been looking for you for a few minutes. I'll text them and let them know your back." He reached over and grabbed his phone sending a quick text to them. I walked over and sat on his bed next to him knowing we needed to talk about me not being able to sleep over.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Bones I know you're worried about what Pops said but I have some good news I just hope you're not mad about what I told him. I told him about Mr. Perez and that you're not safe there but telling your social worker like you have in the past could make it worse. That they could move you far away and that you could end up with even more abusive foster parents. Pops isn't happy that your still technically living with them but he said you can stay the night but there are going to be some rules. The first one being my door has to be open whenever you stay over and that he is allowed to come and check on us anytime he wants. I know those two rules aren't great but I am just happy you're going to be safe with me at night. You're not mad right?"

I knew Booth only told my secret because he knew it would help rather then make things worse so how could I be mad? "No I'm not mad I'm happy." I smiled at him and gave him a short kiss.

"Me to Bones."

His door opened and his nurse Margie walked in. "Hey you two." She smiled.

"Hey Margie, is it time for another dose already because I feel fine."

"No but I think it's time you turned off the lights and get some sleep, the more you get the better you'll feel in the morning." She focused her eyes on me and smiled again. "Technically you aren't supposed to be sleeping in bed with him but I'll let it slide just this once."

"Thank you" I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome. Just promise me the lights will be out in a few minutes."

"Deal. Night Margie."

Margie left the room and I got up to turn off the lights figuring we might as well go to bed now. As I stood up I realized I was still in the uncomfortable jeans I threw on in a rush earlier.

"Booth do you have anything I could sleep in?"

He glanced at my outfit and then over to a chair with a bag sitting in it. "No but Jared left the bag he packed for tonight. I am sure you'll be able to fit into his clothes."

I walked over to the bag and opened it finding a pair of basket ball shorts and a large t-shirt. "Yup these will fit."

I took off my shirt first with my back to Booth and then my pants. I heard him gasp and smiled to myself happy with his reaction. I just happened to be wearing my lacey blue bra along with my small lacey blue underwear. I slipped on the t-shirt and basket ball shorts and turned around to see Booth watching my every move.

"That was not nice Bones you can't just tease me like that." He pouted and motioned for me to join him on the bed.

After turning off the light I climbed up next to him and whispered in his ear. "Who says I'm teasing?" I knew we were in a hospital but I couldn't help myself.

He grasped my face between his hands and crashed his lips to mine. We continued making out for a couple minutes and then I felt Booth's hands leave my face and drift under my shirt. I let out a quiet moan as he stroked my sides and slipped his hands underneath my bra. He gently cupped my breasts before pulling on my taut nipples causing me to moan.

"Bones we shouldn't be doing this." He whispered in between kisses but he continued on with his actions.

"Pleaseee don't stop Booth." I moaned rubbing my thighs together for some friction.

He groaned but slowed down our kisses. "Bones as much as I want to continue this and believe me I do, this is not the time or place. I want to be able to explore your body and give you the attention you deserve and that's not possible here in this tiny bed."

I whimpered when he stopped playing with my nipples but knew he was right. So after one last long kiss I snuggled into the crook of his neck and tangled my legs with his. "Night Booth, I love you."

He wrapped arms around me. "I love you too Bones."

* * *

**AN:** I promise that there will be some smutt in the next chapter :) Review please!


	16. Fight & Make Up

An:

Thank you everybody again for all the story/author alerts and the favorite story/author alerts. I really want to thank those who reviewed, they always make me smile. I am worried though because since like chapter 12 or 11 reviews have been steadily declining but it isn't a huge deal. I am just hoping that it doesn't mean people are losing interest. Please let me know if you are so I can try to change that.

Sorry its been so long, I wrote the longest chapter yet to make up for it :)

If this is littered with typos let me know cause right now I am exhausted and don't feel like double checking.

* * *

**Monday-Over two weeks after the hospital.**

Brennan glanced from her computer screen over to the front of the room where Booth was sitting. Their cooking teacher decided that everyone should go to the computer lab to research recipes and pick a couple they'd like to try and make. Originally Booth and Brennan were sitting next to each other but the teacher split them up because of their excessive bickering.

In the corner of her computer screen Temperance noticed a blinking message. When she was sure her teacher was preoccupied with helping another student she clicked on it and an IM popped up.

**Booth: **hey babe :)

**Brennan: **Booth! We're not supposed to be using the computer to converse. What did I tell you about calling me babe?

**Booth: **Im already done w/ the wrk n I want 2 talk 2 my gorgeous gf. U hav been lettin me call u tht lately n havent said nething.

**Brennan: **Well maybe if you wouldn't have made a comment about every recipe I picked you wouldn't be sitting in the current place you are and we could be talking. Can you please stop shortening your words? I am having a hard time comprehending what your trying to say. I figured telling you to stop would only encourage you to call me that along with all those other meaningless terms, like baby and sweetheart.

**Booth: **Its not my fault all the ones u picked were fat free, sugar free, and just plain disgusting. I mean sometimes you have nasty taste in food. And I don't feel like typing everything out but for you I will because I love talking to u baby :) But we are gonna work on ur text speak some more. Yeah ur right I am still gonna call you them.

**Brennan: **Fat free, sugar free, and disgusting? Your have no space to talk because yours are loaded with grease and sugar, which if consumed on a regular basis can cause your arteries to clog. Sorry that I want to be healthy and in shape.

**Booth: **Room, Bones, no room to talk. Not everything I eat is unhealthy and I am in shape. I just like when my food actually has flavor to it. And your ignoring all the complements I'm giving you :( I mean not only did I say your gorgeous but I said I love talking to you.

**Brennan: **Oh whatever. I wasn't ignoring your complements; I just chose not to respond to them because you were also insulting my taste in food.

**Booth: **I was just trying to get a rise out of you because I love how hot you get when your arguing with me but I guess its pointless since were on the computer. Oh Pops just texted me he wants to know what we want for dinner? Ms. Tuttle, our neighbor is joining us. You remember her right?

**Brennan: **I have to admit sometimes I just disagree with you because I also enjoy how attractive you look when your arguing with me. Ask him if he has the ingredients to make homemade Mac 'n' Cheese because I am extremely exceptional at preparing it. I met her less then a week ago, of course I remember her, she is a very sweet old lady.

**Booth:** You just admitted you think im hot ;) I didn't know you were a good cook. I mean I know you have an A in here but it's a group thing and you have not mentioned it before. Yeah she is, I think her and Pops have a thing for each other which is good because I haven't seen him with anyone since my grams passed, a few years ago.

**Brennan: **Of course I find you attractive. Actually you have the best bone structure out of all the males in the school and your body is very well defined. I haven't really actually cooked for anyone besides my foster parents since my family disappeared, and even when I cooked for them I never really made an effort because I didn't want to. My mom and I use to cook all the time though. I want to cook for you guys because you all have become like a second family to me. Really? I didn't notice but that's really good for Pops.

**Booth: **Aww Bones you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. You know I think you have the best bone structure too, right? And don't even get me started on your killer body ;) You don't have to cook for us though, seriously you already help me and Jared with our homework pretty much everyday. And Pops doesn't mind because he really enjoys having you over. They're always flirting, you didn't notice?

**Bones: **Thank you :) No, I want to. The whole week I have been over he has cooked every single day for all of us. I feel like I am not helping at all; I mean he won't even let me do the dishes! Nope, I had no idea.

**Booth: **Yeah I know yet he has no problem making me do them. I swear he likes you better then me now! But I can't blame him. I am gonna sign off now though cause Mrs. Newman keeps looking over at me and she is going to figure out all this typing I am doing is not research for recipes. We'll talk in a few minutes when class ends.

**Brennan: **Alright.

Brennan exited out of the chat window and logged out of the computer. While she patiently waited for the bell to ring she thought over the last week. Every night she stayed over at Pop's house. The day Booth got out of the hospital they'll all went looking for a house and found one in only a few hours. It was a decent size; three bedrooms and one and a half baths. The first night Bones wasn't allowed to share a room with Booth and Booth slept on the couch while Bones slept in his bed. Once Pops got to know Bones after a few days he began to trust her and he allowed them to share a room; only if the door was kept wide open. Bones and Pops got along great and they both had a lot of fun teasing Booth about his grades and/or eating habits.

Without Brennan knowing Booth had told Pops a little more about her being in the foster system. Pops didn't know exactly how bad she was abused by the Perez's, Booth just told him that she didn't feel comfortable staying with them and they didn't really care what she did.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Booth standing over her. "Bones, the bell rang. What were you thinking about so hard that you didn't hear it?" He questioned.

Brennan grabbed her bag and packed up her things. "Just about how wonderful everything has been going." She said as she linked hands with him.

Booth smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I know things really have been great. Oh you know this Friday is our first home football game. Which means this is the first game of mine you girls are going to be cheering for me."

"Yeah coach mentioned that the other day. I am actually a little excited to see you play."

When they got to the door of her science class Booth gently pushed her back against the wall and leaned his forehead against hers. "I just hope you don't distract me by looking so hot in your little cheer outfit."

Bones let out a small laugh and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips. Not satisfied with the short kiss he licked her full bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth. She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around his neck while his large hands moved to her hips. His thumb snaked under her shirt and he started to stroked her toned stomach while their tongues battled for dominance. They were so wrapped up in exploring each others mouths that they forgot they were at school in a hallway. Somebody quickly walked by and let out a wolf whistle and Brennan gently pushed Booth back.

Both of them were trying to catch their breaths and they smiled at each other. "I really wish we weren't at school right know."

He leaned in and gave her a small peck before taking a few steps back. "Me too Bones."

"Too bad Jared is always home after school or else we'd have a couple hours to ourselves since Pops works." Bones complained.

"Actually Jared is spending the night tonight at Robs and Pops called in on the night shift which means we will have the house to ourselves after 6."

"Oh really? I wonder what were going to do since were going to be alone." She teased.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "I can think of a few things."

She laughed again and then gave him a quick hug and kiss before sending him off to his next class. When class was over he waited for her at the door like always and they walked out to the parking lot together.

When they got to Booth's old truck they found Angela leaning against it. "Wow guys seriously that make out session earlier was so hot and steamy!"

"Why hello to you to Angela." Booth said.

Brennan glared at her. "Why weren't you in math today? I thought maybe you went home early or something but if you saw us kissing then you were obviously here. Were you skipping class?"

Angela gasped dramatically. "I would never."

Brennan just narrowed her eyes more. "Oh please."

"Alright I admit I have skipped class in the past but since I promised you that I'd stop I haven't skipped any. I asked for permission from our math teacher to go back to art and finish my painting. When I was on my way back to art I saw you two kissing and whistled."

"Oh that was you. Thanks we might of uhh… got a little carried away." Booth blushed.

"A little?" Angela arched her eyebrow and then laughed when Booth blushed more.

"Wait why are you in the first place Angela? You never are waiting by Booth's car." Bones questioned.

"My phone died and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me and Rachel today for girl time."

"Sorry but me and Booth already made plans." She apologized.

"Fine Sweetie but were having one soon." Angela gave both of them a hug and then walked over to her car.

- B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B -

"Mhmm, Bones, this is amazing!" Booth groaned as he shoved another fork full of the Mac 'n' Cheese Brennan made into his mouth.

"Thanks Booth, but your acting like you have been deprived of food for quite a long time when you just ate a few hours ago."

Pops nodded in agreement. "Yeah you might want to slow down, your already on your third plate. He is right though Temperance, this is really delicious."

"Yeah this is fantastic honey." Ms. Tuttle smiled.

Brennan's cheeks flushed at all the praise she was getting; she hadn't been complemented on her cooking since her family left. "Thank you but it's the least I could do."

"Nonsense you don't need to do a thing, I love having you over here sweetheart." Hank smiled at Bones.

Ms. Tuttle glanced at watch. "Rats, I have to getting to work soon. Thank you Temperance, that meal was delicious."

"Your welcome Ms. Tuttle."

"Oh please call me Sherry dear." She smiled. Sherry Tuttle was a really beautiful older woman. Her natural large loose curls were the color of caramel, they reached her shoulders and shaped her face perfectly. Her eyes were a light green color and gentle laugh lines surrounded her mouth. Her smile was infectious, and her lips were surprisingly still slightly plump. She stood up only slightly taller then Temperance and gave everybody a hug, saying goodbye.

"I'll walk you out." Pops said.

A couple minutes later Pops walked back in and joined them back at the table, wearing a large smile which caused Booth to secretly grin. He knew something was going on between his grandpa and their neighbor and he was happy for them.

Booth stopped shoving food in his face long enough to ask Pops a question. "Are you leaving for work soon?"

"In 20 minutes around six or so." Hank said.

After finishing his last few bites Booth put all of their empty plates in the sink and sat back down. "Before you leave I was wondering If I could talk to you about something."

Brennan pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'll leave so you two can converse in private."

"No this involves you Bones." Booth said as he gently grasped her hand and pulled her back to the table. She shot him a puzzled look but sat back down.

"Alright shrimp whats this about?" Hank questioned. He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to get a job. I know you said you could handle everything but I really feel I should help out.-"

Brennan interrupted Booth. "I have been talking about getting a job for a few days now Booth and every time I brought it up you shot me down saying it wasn't necessary."

"That's because its not Bones. You shouldn't have to work." Booth sighed knowing this was not going to be pretty.

Bones began to glare at him. "Why shouldn't I have to work? Is it because I am female?"

"Well not exactly Bones I just think that I should be the one to help out rather then you. I mean I am the oldest. " He started to get frustrated because he knew she was going to get angry regardless of his reasons.

"That is ridiculous, you acting like such an alpha male. I mean I understand that some men feel the need to provide for their women while they do nothing besides cook and clean but this isn't the 1950's. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't work and you should."

He leaned in so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. "Because you are my woman, as you put it Bones, and I should help provide for you just like you said, not the other way around. That doesn't mean I think women should stay home and do nothing but cook and clean I am just saying that it is a mans job to work." He winced realizing how she would take his words.

"We may be in a relationship Booth but that does not mean I am yours; I belong to no one. I am perfectly capable of providing for myself and don't need you to do so. Besides I am far more intelligent then you and could manage school and work a lot better then you could." She stood up and pushed her chair in before marching up the stairs.

Pops shook his head letting out a low whistle. "You just really messed up champ."

Booth looked over at Pops remembering he was there. "I know. I didn't even mean what I said, she hates when I do anything for her no matter how small and I just got so frustrated I wasn't thinking. I mean hell of course I know she's capable of working, she'd probably even be better at it then me depending on the job, its just I think she has enough to worry about. I mean between her foster parents and the kids at school her plate is pretty full."

"I understand sport but I would just like to say that I don't need either of you to work. We are by no means rich but we are doing pretty darn well. If either of you get a job then you two can spend the money however you want, I am not taking a penny from either of you. I expect your grades to stay up though and you would still have to do your chores. I wouldn't let you work even if we weren't doing well though because its your time to be a teenager and not have any worries besides school. You have been acting way above your age for too long shrimp, so if you get a job please make it fun. Listen I got to go, go talk to Tempe and apologize. I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you. " He clapped Booth on the shoulder and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Love you bye." Booth managed to get out before he closed the door. He sat at the table thinking about everything Pops just said. It was true he had been acting well above his age for too long; he had always protected his mother and brother to the best of his ability, and got beat in the process. And if they were doing as well as Pops said they he guess he didn't really need to help out other then his chores and keeping his grades up. He let out a sigh and went to his room to go find Bones.

When he inched open the door he was surprised to find Brennan in his bed sleeping. She had managed to kick his covers to the floor and he saw that she was just in one of his old t-shirts. The shirt had ridden up revealing her creamy mile long legs and a very hot pair of lacy boy shorts that showed off her delectable ass. Booth had to hold back a groan and remind himself that now was not the time to get a hard on. He walked over to his bed, sat down, and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry baby." He whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

He decided he would let Bones sleep so he stripped down to his boxers, laid down next to her, made sure the blankets covered them both, and pulled her to him so her back was flush against his chest. After a gentle kiss to her hair he wrapped his arm around her and tried to sleep.

Ten minutes later Booth was still awake and he felt Bones stir in his arms. She turned around to face him but allowed his arms to stay around her. In this new position their faces were just inches apart and his breath hitched at how beautiful she looked. "Hi." He whispered after a moment of them just staring at each other.

"Hi." Brennan whispered back.

"I am sorry Bones." He apologized again only this time she could hear him. "I know your perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you have been doing so for awhile which is exactly why I felt like I should be the one to work and not you. I didn't mean what I said; I just was aggravated and wasn't thinking clearly. You know how to get under my skin and get me fired up but that's one of the reasons why I love you. And believe it or not I also love that your such a strong independent person."

Booth cautiously leaned in just a tad further to place a sweet kiss on her lips, he wasn't sure how she would react but was happy when she didn't shove him away.

"I am sorry too Booth. After I had time to calm down I realized that I had over reacted however what you said wasn't okay but I accept your apology." She whispered back not wanting to break the moment they were in.

He smiled at her and she smiled back in return. "I hate fighting with you baby. Besides it was all pointless because Pops said we're doing pretty well with money and neither of us it allowed to work unless we use the money for ourselves. I still think I might get a job though because it would be nice having money of my own and spending it however I please. Plus this means I can finally take you out on a real date."

She thought for a moment for before responding. "How about we both get a job together that way we both have our own money and can still spend a lot of time together. It will also prevent us from fighting about this anymore. You realize that, that was our first real fight as a couple?"

"That's a great idea Bones! We'll start looking next week. Yes, I do and I think its time we make up." He suggested.

Without another word Brennan grabbed Booth's face and crushed his lips to hers. They kissed hungrily and Brennan roughly bit his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. He pulled back, allowing both of them to breathe, and his eyes took in her messy hair, flushed skin, kiss swollen lips, and the lust in her eyes. He groaned before slowing things down by kissing her again, this time however he took his time exploring her mouth. His large left hand was on the side of her face and his right held onto her hip.

Brennan, frustrated at how slow he was taking things, leaned up and tried to flip them over but Booth wouldn't allow her. He once again broke their kiss and Bones growled in annoyance. "Slow down babe, we have all night."

**M rated stuff begins:**

He grinned naughtily at her before leaning back and reaching down to take off her shirt. When he reached the end he stopped and only continued after she nodded, giving him permission. She helped him get the shirt over her head and once it was off he gasped in surprise and pleasure. Bones was not wearing a bra and he blatantly stared down at her perfect perky breasts. Sure he felt them before but he never actually saw them. Her rosy nipples hardened under his gaze just begging for attention.

Booth dipped his head down and tentatively swirled his tongue over one of the taught buds. When she let out a loud moan of encouragement Booth sucked her left nipple into his mouth and let out a small groan of his own at the sounds she was making. He used his teeth gently nipping at her and gauging her reaction. When she moaned even louder he continued his actions and brought his other hand up to tweak her other breast and nipple.

His mouth left her with a little pop and she let out a whine in disappointment. He attached his mouth to her other breast and made sure it received equal attention. When he was done he licked and kissed his way down her stomach, stopping only to swirl his tongue in her belly button. One of her hands flew to his hair and she whimpered in pleasure. She pulled at his hair eager for him move down more and take off her panties so he could finally touch her without any barriers.

Booth continued making his way down her stomach and when his mouth reached her panties his teeth grabbed a hold of the top of them. He pulled the elastic slightly away and he let them snap back against her skin, not hard, but just enough to tease her. His large slightly rough hands began to caress her soft creamy thighs and he was about to continue his way down her legs but Brennan roughly yanked his hair. "Seeley Joseph Booth, you better stop teasing me! " She warned.

He let out a small chuckle at her impatience but moved back up so his hands were by her hips. Booth looked up at her face as hands grabbed her lacy black and red boy shorts. "Are you sure Temperance?"

"Yes." She stated firmly.

Booth pulled the drenched material down her legs and moaned at the sight of her. By now he was rock hard and it took all of his will power not to cum on the spot. She spread her legs to give him a better view and he felt his cock grow even harder. Her pussy was glistening; she was sooo unbelievably wet. He could smell her arousal and his mouth began to water. He positioned himself between her legs, his face level with her soaked pussy. "Damn Bones, you are so beautiful."

"Please, touch me Booth." Bones moaned.

His licked and nipped at her left inner thigh while his right hand moved closer and closer to where she wanted him. Finally his finger stroked her folds and she cried out louder then she had all night. He explored her folds using her moans and groans to learn what she liked. After he let his finger gently swirl around her clit he moved it down ignoring her whimpers, and even her death threats. "I swear to God Booth you are going to pay."

"Aww but Bones you don't believe in God, remember?" He taunted.

"Bootthhh!" She whined.

He ignored her protests and moved his finger down so it was at her entrance. He traced her lips, still teasing her.

"Pleasssee Seeley, I need more." She pleaded.

Booth groaned at the sound of her begging him and using his first name; she rarely, rarely ever did. Normally he hated his name but when she used it like that he felt pre-cum seep out of him. His cock was painfully trapped in his boxers against the bed but he ignored his discomfort to focus on her pleasure. His left hand began to firmly stroke her clit just the way she wanted, he used his other hand and gently pushed one finger inside of her. She moaned and once he was sure he wasn't hurting her he began to pump it in and out of her pussy, still while rubbing her clit.

"More." Bones begged. Booth gently eased another finger instead of her stretching her a little; she was so tight.

"Pleaseee don't stop." His stokes on her clit became harder and his fingers started pumping in and out of her faster and faster. Her hot wet walls began to clench around his fingers while he kept up his motions. She screamed his name so loud, when her orgasm took her, that there was a possibility the neighbors would hear her but at moment neither of them cared. He gently slowed down his hands and brought her down from her high.

After a minute or two she opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him. "That was so incredible Booth." She complemented as she reached down for him to return the favor. She realized at some point he had managed to get out of his boxers without her noticing, probably when she was recovering.

"Oh I am not done with you yet baby." He smiled wickedly.

Booth pulled his fingers out of her and held her gaze as he brought them to his mouth so he could suck her juices off. They both moaned, her at the sight of him, and him at the incredible taste of her.

"Oh god, Bones, you taste so delicious."

Before she could even respond he spread her lips apart with his fingers and took one long slow lick from her entrance to her clit. "Fuck, Booth." She moaned.

He smiled against her pussy, he just made the beautiful, intelligent, sexy, independent Temperance Brennan cuss. She never cussed. He lapped at her folds moving up to suck her clit into his mouth. Her head began thrashing back and forth against the pillow, and spurred on by her encouragements he used his teeth to gently scrape against her clit. Surprising both of them her second orgasm came out of no where and she screamed his name again. "BOOOOOTTTTHHHHH!"

Booth moved his mouth down and pushed his tongue inside of her as her walls fluttered. He licked up all of her juices not missing one drop. "Mhmmm Bones." He said against her and she groaned again at the sensations it created. His hips were shifting against the mattress, and combined with the taste and sight of her he cummed, screaming her name as he did.

When he was down from his own high he glanced up at her his mouth still attached to her slick pussy. Her eyes were hooded and her whole body was like jello; she wore a satisfied smile. He hadn't had enough of her so he continued to stroke her with his tongue before pushing it as far inside of her as he could go. As fast as his tongue would allow he began to fuck her with his mouth while one of his hands held her spread open. Using his other hand he pinched her clit hard. "Shitt Boootthhh!"

Only a few minutes later she yet again came undone for him this time he wasn't he even sure what she said as she cummed. He was pretty sure it was his name, a cuss word or two, and an I love you.

As she was recovering he kissed his way back up her body and pulled her so she was half lying on top of him. He pushed off the blanket he cummed on to the floor to deal with later. His cock was standing tall again but he ignored his own needs and pulled his sheet over them. Once she came to she leaned up and surprised him by capturing his lips in a languid kiss. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth and tasted her self. "Damn, Bones that is soo sexy."

"Mhmm, you're sexy and I think its time for me to return the favor." She replied lazily as she glanced down at the very noticeable tent in sheet.

"Noo Bones, this was all about you and I alrea-" His protest turned into a moan as her small soft hand wrapped around his long length.

It was his turn to cuss. "Fuckk Bones" He hissed.

"What, you want me to stop?" She teased.

"Oh god, noo." He groaned as she began to slowly stroke him.

She smiled. "Your just lucky I am to tired and satisfied to really tease you like you did to me."

Booth moaned again when she tightened her grip on him. "Its not teasing when you follow throu-" His words trailed off as he got lost in the pleasure she was bringing him.

"I suppose your right." With her hand still wrapped around him she climbed down him and positioned herself between his thighs. Brennan licked her lips at the sight of him. She flicked her tongue out around his head, collecting all his pre-cum that seeped out. His moans got louder and she tighten her grip on him and sped up her motions.

Her mouth closed around the tip of him and she began to gently suck, as her other hand that wasn't wrapped around him started to stroke and tug on his balls. "Damnnn babe, yo…your mouth…so hot and wet." One of his hands grasped at the bed while the other tangled in her hair, not really guiding her movements, just holding on. She started bobbing her head up and down taking more of his length inside her, he hit the back of throat and she showed off her almost non existent gag reflexes.

Brennan reached down as she felt herself getting wet, her fingers quickly found her clit and she stroked herself as she hollowed her cheeks around him. "I am so close baby."

"Me tooo." She managed to groan around him.

His eyes, that he didn't even realized he had shut, shot open. He looked down and the sight of her stroking her pussy as her hot mouth sucked his thick cock drove him insane. When he lengthened inside of her she took him out her mouth so she was only sucking at the tip of him. "FUCK TEMPERANCEEEEE!" He screamed as he shot three long spurts of cum into her throat.

She swallowed his cum and let him slip out of her mouth. Her head fell to his thigh as her pussy clenched around her fingers and her own orgasm took over.

When Booth regained his strength he looked down and saw Bones slumped against his thigh, her fingers still inside her. He pulled her up, grasped her wrist, pulled her fingers out of her and moaned as he sucked them into his mouth. Bones lifted her head and smiled at him, he leaned down and gave her a long languid kiss. Booth pulled the covers around them and wrapped his arms around her as she laid on his chest. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen Bones, you are so amazing. God, I love you."

**M rated stuff over.**

To spent to do anything else she kissed his chest. "I love you too." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead and watched as she fell asleep in his arms, a few minutes later he followed after.

* * *

**AN: **I kept my smutt promise didn't I? I hope everybody likes it I'm not so sure that I'm the best at writing smutt. Let me know what you think so I can know if I should include more or none in the next chapters.


	17. Delicious

**AN:** So the last chapter was pretty hot and steamy and while a lot of you guys loved it I prefer the sweeter smut scenes. So the next one I write, which will probably be in the next chapter, will be sweeter. I mean words like cock and pussy won't be used. You guys can decide and let me know which one you prefer. Anyways I loved all the reviews I got; they were great :) This chapter is short and pretty much a filler chapter, the next one will be better though.

* * *

**Booth POV:**

I wrap my arms tighter around a still sleeping Bones as my first alarm starts to blare. Usually Bones was the first one up and would shut it off but I guess she is really tired from last night. I smile as I hit the snooze button. I was so happy that last night Bones and I took things to the next level and man was it amazing. She started to shift against me reminding me that we were in fact still naked. Her luscious bare breast brushed against my chest and I groaned as my member began to stand at attention. Her head was on my shoulder and her left leg was thrown over my hips. I leaned down and started to pepper her face with kisses.

"Mhm, Booth." She mumbles.

I smile; she is so adorable when she just wakes up. "Yes baby?"

"What time is it?"

I glance over at the clock. "5:32"

She huffs and lifts her head to look at me by placing her left hand on my chest and pushing herself up. "We should get up, we need to shower."

"Damn, babe, you look so beautiful right now." I say as l take in her messy hair and sleepy eyes.

She arches her left eyebrow at me. "You do know that you're only getting away with calling me babe and baby because its morning and you left me so satisfied last night."

I smirk at her. "Yeah I know baby. Now let's go take a shower."

Her eyes widened before a smile graces her full pink lips. "If we show together we will most likely end up doing sexual acts and Pops is home."

"Yup. He's sleeping though and we can be quiet, or at least try." I said remembering just how loud we were last night.

She climbs over me and out of bed, making sure to rub her body against mine. "Good thing Pops a heavy sleeper."

My eyes travel over her fantastic naked body and a small groan leaves my lips as she turns around and I get a great view of her backside. She stops walking and looks over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not Booth?"

"Hell yes." I mutter as I hastily get out of bed and throw my blanket off of me. She giggles and runs into the bathroom as I chase after her.

- B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B – B&B – B&B – B&B – B&B -

**Bones POV:**

Rachel shook her head. "No, he is a major player."

"Well he does have decent bones structure." I say looking over at the boy by the video game store.

"What about that one Rachel?" Angela said as she tilted her head at a well built guy walking past.

Rachel glanced over at the guy. "Hmm, he is hot but I am pretty sure he is dating that Stacy Bynes chick."

I have no idea who Stacy Bynes is, but then again I barely every know who they're talking about. We were sitting in the food court at the mall looking for guys for Rachel. After school we all decided we should hang out since we hadn't in a little while and Angela immediately suggested the mall. A guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes walks past our table and waits in line at Villa Pizza with his friends. He is wearing dark low slung jeans and a tight fitting light blue t-shirt. The color of the shirt brings out his eyes and shows off his obviously toned body. He has very symmetrical bone structure but he still isn't as good looking as Booth. However, I think Rachel will find him very attractive; I remember her mentioning she loved hazel eyes. "Wow, that one right there is...I think the word you guys would use is delicious."

"Geez, Bren. Your right, he is delicious. I love his eyes!" Rachel stated at she took sip out of her soda.

A throat cleared behind us and I turn in my chair to see Booth and Hodgins standing with our food. "Who is delicious Bones?" Booth asks. He seems a little irritated but I can't see why he would be unless something occurred while he was buying us our food. Hodgins sits down next to Angela, who is on my left side and Booth sits on my right in between Rachel and me. Booth sets my salad down in front of my and starts unwrapping his burger and French fries while Hodgins gives Rachel and Angela their Italian ices.

"That guy over there." I answer him and discreetly point at the guy who is very good looking. I've learned from past experiences that is not the politest to point at people.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Yup he is definitely irritated. I look over at Rachel and Angela; they are trying to stifle their giggles but let them out at the scowl on Booth's face. I don't understand why he is scowling and what the girls find so funny.

"Did I miss something?" I question.

"Never mind Bones." He mumbles and takes a bite of his burger.

Angela leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Sweetie, he is jealous because you're calling another guy hot right in front of him."

"Oh." I turned to Booth. "You shouldn't get jealous just because I think another guy is hot, I mean it would be irrational to believe that out of all the guys I see I don't find at least one attractive."

Booth glared. "Not helping Bones."

I could tell I was only making things worse and I didn't want us to fight over something so frivolous. I got up and maneuvered my way on to Booth's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. Booth immediately set down his food and clasped his hands together around my waist. I could tell he was surprised I was actually sitting on his lap; I never did that in public. I leaned my forehead against his and whispered to him. "It seems you have misunderstood me Booth. While I might find other guys attractive, none of them can compare to your nearly flawless bone structure and body. I want you and only you so don't get jealous."

He smiled big at me and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "Thanks Bones."

We continue smiling at each other until Rachel reminds us that were not alone. "Yeah, you two are adorable and all but can we go back to looking for hot guys?"

I slid off Booth's lap and into my chair so we can go back eating. He intertwines his left hand with my right one and places them over my thigh.

"Wait." Booth says. "The reason we went to the mall today was to find Rachel a boyfriend? And that was why Bones was calling some guy delicious?"

We all nod are heads including Hodgins. "Sorry man I forgot to warn you, Angela told me before we got here."

Rachel takes her last bite of her Italian ice before sweeping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "No offense Booth, but I hate being the only one without a boyfriend. I mean that crap never bothered me but you four are like the perfect couples and are always sooo happy. I know you guys always try to make sure I don't feel left out but I still feel like the fifth wheel sometimes." She sighs and started ripping apart a napkin.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that." Booth apologizes. "Let's find you a hot guy." He smiles his charm smile and Rachel laughs.

"Thanks Booth."

"Sweetie, You should really go talk to that guy Bren pointed out. He is still over there."

Rachel bites her lip and glances over at the guy. "Uhm...maybe we should find someone more in my league, you know a little less hot."

"Woah what?" Hodgins says surprised. "Your gorgeous Rachel, a guy would have to be blind not to see that."

I nod my head, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, Rachel Hodgins is right. You are a beautiful girl." Booth complements her.

"Uh, thanks guys, but you are my friends." She shifted in her chair, her eyes cast down; I think she is a little uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, you are hot. We are not lying, right Bren?"

"Yes, you have very pleasing features, and your body is very proportionate."

She glances up and gives us a small smile. "You guys are really a pretty kick ass group of friends." She bites her lip, again. I notice she has been doing that lately. "So should I go talk to him?"

Angela stands up and grabs her and Rachel's empty cups. "Yup. C'mon I am going to be your wing-woman."

"Alright, I guess." They stand up and throw away their trash before walking over to the table the guy and his friends were now sitting at. They were too far away for us to hear anything.

I turn my attention back to Booth and Hodgins. "What is a wing-woman?"

Both of them chuckle. "What? I don't know what that means."

* * *

**AN:** Short I know.


	18. Good News

**AN: **Yeah, I know I pretty much am the worst updater ever and I'm sorry. I just honestly got caught up in life and forgot to continue writing this. If I take too long to update don't be afraid to yell at and remind me. I hope you enjoy this chapter; the ending includes what I consider to be mild M.

* * *

October 26th, 2010

**Brennan POV:**

"Sweetie, come on!" Angela whined.

I crossed my arms and sat down on Booth's bed. "No Angela, I can't"

"Why?" She demanded.

"Uhm...Because...I uhh" I fumbled my words trying to come up with an excuse.

She put her hands on her hips and spoke in such a stern voice I felt like a little kid being reprimanded by their mother. "Stop trying to make up excuses, we are going today and that is final. Besides, you have been putting this off for a couple of weeks now. We will be lucky if we find you a decent costume."

"Fine," I huffed. "At least, let me tell Booth and Pops where we are going."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Alright, I'm going to the bathroom but don't even think of trying to make a run for it because I'll eventually catch you."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic antics and walked into the living room to find Booth, Pops, and Jared all with their eyes glued to the TV watching some action movie. Booth noticed me and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I shuffled my feet over to the couch and slumped down into the comfy cushion. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"So, I take it your going today?" He asked as he ran his fingers gently threw my auburn curls.

"Yup." I grumbled.

He chuckled. "You're cute when you pout."

"I am not cute, cute is what you use to describe a little girl and I am by no means a little girl."

"Oh believe me I know." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

Booth grinned at me but that grin quickly turned into a scowl when a pillow hit us both. "Shut up you two, I am trying to watch a movie."

"Don't talk to Bones like that and if you ever throw anything at her again you're going to regret it you little punk." Booth threatened as he launched the pillow back at Jared's head much harder then Jared had.

Jared tried to duck but the pillow still smacked him in the face. "Don't talk to Bones like that and if you ever throw anything at her again you're going to regret it you little punk." He mimicked while shooting daggers with his eyes at Booth.

"Enough. Both of you stop." Pops said and turned to Booth. "Don't threaten your brother. And you," He pointed to Jared. "Don't throw things at a lady. If you wanted them to be quiet you should have asked nicely, besides we all have seen this move hundreds of times. Now apologize."

"Sorry." Jared muttered.

"It's okay Jared." I said not at all offended.

Booth sent one more glare his way and tightened his arms around me. "When are you two leaving anyways?"

"Now." Angela said as she walked out of the hall bathroom.

"Angela, I didn't even ask Pops yet."

Pops looked over at me. "Where are you two going honey?"

I smiled at his term of endearment; it reminded me of my father. "We were planning to go costume shopping if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, I know you have all your homework done. What about you shrimp, is yours done?" He asked, directing his attention to his oldest grandson.

"No," He muttered. "But I'm not asking to go anywhere am I?"

Pops rolled his eyes. "Go do it anyways, you too Jared." He ordered as he pointed them towards their rooms.

"I feel like I am a little kid." Booth mumbled before giving me a peck on the lips. "I'll see you when you get back, Babe." He said as he got up and walked away towards his room.

"Do you need any money?" Pops asked.

"No thank you," I said standing up. "I still have money left over from the last time you gave me some. It should be enough."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "I don't think I have ever had a teenager turn down the offer for money."

"No I am good Pops." I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek before grabbing my coat.

"Alright, well call me if you're not going to be home for dinner. Oh, and Angela you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, Pops." Angela smiled and gave Pops a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye girls, have fun and stay safe. Remember we're just one phone call away if you need us."

"I know, thank you Pops. I'll hopefully be home soon, bye." I managed to rush out as Angela pushed me out the door calling a simple "Bye" over her shoulder to Pops.

- B&B -

**Booth POV (2 HOURS LATER)**

"Finally." I sighed as I put my pencil down and closed my science textbook. I hate science; I probably would be failing it if it weren't for Bones and all her tutoring.

I glance over to my phone and see the green light blinking. I pick it up and notice a text from Angela.

'_We r on our way bac hot stuff' _

'_Geez, it took u guys 2 hrs 2 find sumthin?' _I type back. Before I even have a chance to set my phone down it beeps with another text. I swear this girl texts like lightening.

'_Trust me stud, ur gonna luv it. B looks amazing (:'_

I grin at the thought of getting to see Bones in her Halloween costume. '_She always does. Wat is she neways?'_

'_Aww, u r so sweet. it's a surprise. I am workin on couples costumes 4 u 2, So dnt get 1 '_

'_dnt I get a say n wht im gonna b?' _Secretly I am relieved that Angela is taking care of it for me because I honestly just can't decide what to be. Not that it really matters but I just haven't had a chance to really think about it. Besides couples costumes is perfect for Bones and I because it will let all the guys know she's with me. Bones is naturally gorgeous; I can't imagine how breathtaking she'll look if she got all dolled up like I know Angela will make her on Halloween. I'm sure guys will be drooling over her all night; including me.

'_Nope, not rly. There wasn't much left tho so its not vry original. We'll tlk bout ths 2morrow'_

'_ok, thats fine.'_

I close my phone and walk out of my room only to find Pops in the kitchen making his famous grilled cheeses. I walk over to the cabinets and set the table adding two extra place settings; one for Angela and one for Mrs. Tuttle or Sherry as we were told to call her. Sherry has been eating with us quite a lot, in fact, every day this week she has. I think she is a real sweet old lady and she definitely makes Pops happy so I'm glad to have her around so much.

When I was done setting the table I walked over to the couch and slouched comfortably into the cushions. Before I could even reach the remote I saw Pops walk into the living room with a spatula still in one of his hands.

"Yes Pops?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"You finished all your homework?" He questioned.

"Yup, I am all done so now I am going to relax and watch some TV before dinner." I replied.

"Alright," He said taking my word for it. "Are the girls gonna be back soon?"

"Yeah, Angela just texted me a couple minutes ago saying they were done so it shouldn't be too long."

"Okay." He turned to walk back into the kitchen but not before noticing the already set table. "Thanks Shrimp."

I smiled. "No problem."

He went back to cooking dinner and I grabbed the remote and started channeling surfing. Not even ten channels in my cell phone rang.

I picked it up without checking the caller ID figuring it was Angela. "Hello?"

"_Hey good looking, is your girlfriend around?"_

I grinned, instantly recognizing the voice. "No, she is at the store with Angela getting a costume."

"_Finally, I thought I would never get you to myself. Now is the perfect time for you to confess that you're clearly in love with me."_

"Oh no, you caught me. I'm just pretending to care for Bones." I chuckled.

"_I knew it," Rachel sighed. "I am just irresistible. Which is why Ryan finally asked me out!" She shrieked._

I held the phone away from my ear making sure she was done so she didn't make me go deaf. "That's great Rach but try not to shriek so loud next time."

"_Sorry Booth." She apologized. _

"It's fine. I really am happy he asked you out though; I know you liked him a lot."

"_Thanks." She replied happily. "Oh I am sorry about the whole unrequited love thing, talk about awkward."_

I laughed again. "I don't know how I'll continue living knowing your with someone else." I said sarcastically.

_She giggled. "I'm sure you'll manage but then again I am pretty amazing so who knows." _

"You really are a trip Rach."

"_Ha, thanks Booth." She chuckled one more time before she abruptly stopped. "You do realize that you can't tell them about Ryan right?"_

"Of course, I know you want to do that." I answered immediately knowing she was referring to Bones and Angela.

"_Alright, just double checking cause I think Ange would kill me if she wasn't the first to know but I just had to tell someone." She said. "Anyways, I actually called to talk to Bren about something completely different. It's good news for both of you, well all five of us."_

"You mean you didn't call for me? I'm hurt." I said pretending to be offended.

"_Oh shut up Booth. You don't know about it yet but I guess I'll just tell you since they're shopping and I need a for sure answer soon."_

I stayed silent waiting for her to elaborate.

"_You know how my Uncle Rick owns the sporting goods store at the mall?"_

"Yea, I remember." I answered.

"_Well he was looking for someone to hire and I told him about you, and Jack. He said he'll hire both of you on the spot because he trusts my judgment." She explained. "But that's just the first part of the news; you see Bren, Ange, and I all applied for jobs at that new accessory store right by my uncle's place. And guess what?" She paused but didn't wait for my answer. We ALL got hired! How awesome is that?" _

I beamed, genuinely happy. "That's great. Why didn't you guys mention this though?"

"_Well we weren't sure it would work out and it wasn't planned at all. Plus, Bren didn't want to get your hopes up. I'll give you the details tomorrow but all you really need to know is that its part time and you'll be working about the same hours Bren will be, so you'll still be seeing quite a lot of her. I know you have to talk to Pops about it but let me know by tomorrow."_

"Okay that sounds perfect, thank you for asking your uncle to hire me. I really, truly appreciate it; I am even more in love with you then I was five minutes ago." I joked again.

_She chortled. "Well I can't blame you. Your welcome, but I have to go now."_

"Alright, I'll let you know what Pops says."

"_Bye, Booth."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and let out another laugh. Rachel really is great, she is like a little sister to me which is why I'm going to have to have a talk with Ryan to make sure he treats her right. I mean from what I hear he is a good guy but I want to be sure.

The front door opened and in walked my beautiful girlfriend with a worn out look on her face. I held out my arms and she sank into my lap without a word. "Hey baby, how did it go?" I asked before reaching down to place a peck on her lips.

"Don't ask." Bones groaned and snuggled deeper into my embrace.

"She is just being dramatic." Angela rolled her eyes as she walked into the house and closed the front door behind her.

Bones lifted her head from my neck before looking up to glare at her best friend. "You call going to over six different stores dramatic?"

"That's not really that much Sweetie." She shrugged.

Bones raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Not that much? I lost count of how many costumes I tried on after twenty!"

"Geez, that is a lot." I threw in.

Before the girls could argue anymore Pops stuck his head in the living room and said "Dinner is done. Booth, will you go get your brother and make sure he washes up?"

"Sure thing Pops."

"C'mon Bones" I said as I helped her up.

The three of us washed our hands before getting Jared and making him do the same; we ignored his grumbling about being treated like a little kid.

When we made it to the table Mrs. Tuttle was already there laughing with Pops and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. After saying our hellos, we all sat down around the table, prayed, and tucked into our meals. To go with the grilled cheeses Mrs. Tuttle brought homemade tomato soup that tasted amazing. We all voiced our appreciation for the tasty food that was soon devoured by us; even Bones ate more than usual.

I waited till everyone was done eating but still sitting at the table before announcing that I needed to discuss some good news with everyone. Everyone's attention turned to me but I first looked over at Angela. "Promise me you won't shriek in excitement?"

She playfully narrowed her eyes at me before sighing. "Alright, fine, I promise not to shriek."

"Oh, also don't be mad that you didn't find out first from Rachel, she called to tell Bones first but you two were shopping." I explained.

"Can you just spit it out?" Jared said in annoyance.

I glared at him. "Oh shut up this doesn't even involve you."

"Whatever." He huffed.

"The good news is that Rachel was able to talk her uncle, who owns the sporting goods store in the mall, into hiring me on the spot. She also said that her, and the girls got hired at the accessory store close by." As I spoke I looked from face to face. Angela was bouncing in her seat with obvious happiness while Bones wore a large grin. Jared looked bored and a smile was pulling at the corners of Sherry's lips. Pops had his poker face on and I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that made me nervous.

"Pops, I promise to keep my grades up, and you know Bones will. It's a part time job so I would not be working too much, also me and Bones would be working about the same hours so you would rarely have to give her a ride because I could just take her. Even though we originally planned to help you out we would both keep whatever money we made for ourselves just like you want." I said trying to convince him to allow us to work.

Pops stayed silently for a minute until a small smile broke out across his face. "Alright, Shrimp you two are allowed to work but I swear if your grades drop or I see you getting too stressed out then you have to quit." He glanced over at Bones. "The same goes for you young lady, but I am sure you'll keep up just fine."

I grinned triumphantly. "Thanks Pops, you're the best."

I looked back over to the girls and Angela wasn't able to stay quiet anymore. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun working together!"

Bones laughed and grinned along with me before thanking Pops and offering for both of us to do the dishes. Pops agreed and Angela decided to help too. While the three of us cleared the table and wash the dishes Jared went to his room and the adults moved to the living room.

Once everything was all cleaned up Angela informed us that she had to go but not before jumping up and down again in excitement about our new jobs. She hugged everyone before leaving and took Bones's costume with her so I wouldn't be able to see it. She asked for all of my measurements to buy my costume for me and I only agreed because I was going to be paying for it.

Bones and I headed up to my room to relax. When we changed into more comfortable clothes we got into my bed and snuggled.

I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms tighter around her so she couldn't escape. "You missy are in trouble for not telling me about the jobs."

"I wasn't sure it would work out, so I didn't want to tell you unless it did." She defended.

"Still, you're going to get it." I whispered in her ear before moving my hands and tickling her everywhere I could reach.

Bones squealed and wiggled around trying to push me away but failing miserably.

"Boothhh, st…s.." She managed to get out in between her squeals and laughter.

I tickled her more across her stomach and watched in amusement as she continued to struggle. "Or what?" I taunted.

Somehow my little genius reached her arm out and slid her hand down my bare chest in the direction of my boxers. "Bones." I hissed in warning.

Of course she ignored me and when she reached her destination I stopped my tickling, just like she knew I would. She turned in my arms so our faces were inches apart with her hand still in place. It was extremely hard not to make a sound even though she kept her hand completely still, just barely holding my manhood.

Bones pecked my lips, squeezed me gently with her hand before removing it. I groaned in protest but knew it was the right thing to do considering people were still home. I tried my best to calm myself down by thinking of hockey stats and saints but it was hard to do with her in my arms. She smirked in amusement at my obvious arousal, licked and gently sucked the side of my neck before whispering, "Or that" in my ear. Before I could even react she hopped out of bed and bolted for my door. I was faster and was able to grab her by the waist and carefully toss her back on my bed before she could get out of the room. She giggled the whole time but stopped once I climbed on top of her and placed my body on hers. I caged her in by putting one hand on either side of her head. Leaning down I covered her entire face in sweet kisses but avoided her soft, plump lips. As I continued to rain kisses over her she pouted and tried leaning up to kiss my lips. I don't know how but I was able to resist the temptation of kissing her delectable mouth and continued teasing her by attaching my mouth to her neck. I did what she did to me but sucked with more force and swirled my tongue all around her neck before gently blowing on her wet skin. She broke out in goose bumps and her breathing grew heavier. I continued to lower my head until I reached the left strap of the tank top she was wearing. I nudged the strap down her shoulder till one of her soft, creamy breasts was exposed. Her pink bud tightened as I breathed over it and I gently sucked it into my mouth causing her to let out soft whimpers. I nipped, licked, sucked, and toyed with her left breast before switching over to other and giving It equal attention. She withered beneath me and had buried her hands in my hair encouraging my actions. Originally, my plan was to get payback by teasing her but my arousal currently pushing into her thigh proves I'm teasing the both of us. I reluctantly pull myself away from her luscious skin and put the straps of her tank top back in place. She quietly groans in annoyance that I stopped but when I snuggle up to her and lay my head down on her chest she begins running her fingers through my hair.

"That really was cruel Seeley Joseph Booth." Bones chastised.

I leaned up and gave her slow, languid kiss. "But baby you know I'll make up for it tonight as soon as they're sleeping."

She sighed, in obvious distaste. "Well that doesn't help my current problem."

I rubbed myself against her reminding her of my own 'problem'. "And you think I'm not suffering right now?"

"You started it." She huffed.

"I tickled you, you're the one that had to get me started; you little temptress."

I felt her kiss my hair before speaking softly. "I love you so much."

I looked up a little surprised by the emotion in her voice. I crawled a little higher and made it so our foreheads were touching and we both wrapped our arms around each other and tangled our legs. I gave her peck on the nose. "I love you too Bones, more then you could ever imagine."

"I know." She smiled brightly before letting out a tiny yawn.

"Let's take a nap." I suggested.

"Okay." She agreed, and we both slipped into a peaceful sleep still tangled together.

* * *

**AN: **Let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
